


Urushihara x Reader

by EverMidnight



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, Reader/Urushihara, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverMidnight/pseuds/EverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you let a socially awkward, technology addicted, NEET live with you? </p>
<p>This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

"Okay _____! You're all moved in now." the red haired woman said cheerfully as she wiped her now sweaty brow.

"Thank you so much for all your help Emi. I'm sorry I couldn't help very much..." you bowed your head apologetically. 

"It's alright _____, I know you can't carry very much. You have such a tiny build!" Emi giggled unknowingly to the fact that she actually offended you.  
"I think I'm going to head over to my..."friends" house now, would you like to come? You can get to know them a little bit."

You considered the fact that you knew no one besides Emi in Tokyo, it would be fun to meet new people. You agreed and got ready.

"I have to warn you, these people are really really strange. If they say anything crazy just assume they are joking," she seemed really worried about this so you began to reassure her.

"I'm used to strange people so don't worry about it, Emi." you cheerfully grabbed her hand and she began to lead the way.

Soon you too were in front of a small apartment building, Emi began walking up the dangerous looking steps.

"Be careful on these things! I know you're pretty clumsy and I wouldn't want you to FALLLLL!!" Emi practically flew from the stairs and fell down them. She hit her head twice on the way down.

"Are you okay Emi!" you began to run down the stairs and immediately regret the decision. Your foot catches on one of the steps and you begin to tumble down them. You only hit your head once before you fell onto something soft.  
'At least the fall wasn't at hard as I thought it was going to be.' you thought to yourself while rubbing the tears from your eye. 

"Thank god you're okay _____, but do you think you could move? You're crushing me." Emi's strangled voice came from under you. You jump up and bow apologetically to her. 

The two of you finally make it up the stairs and enter the first room without knocking. Inside it was quite small, it seemed to only be one room and a bathroom like your own house but two people were in it. One was a boy with dark purple hair sitting at a laptop. All around him were snacks and trash. The other man had blond hair and was really tall. He was preparing something.  
The blond haired man turned as we entered and gave us a rude, disappointed look.

"Oh Emilia, I thought a hero like you was supposed to knock before entering someone else's home." So Emi's real name is Emilia... you thought to yourself.  
"Hello to you too Ashiya. This is ______ by the way. She just moved here so I brought her here." Emi introduced you two before plopping down at the kotatsu facing away from the white haired man.

"Hello Miss _____, as you heard I am Ashiya. In case you're wondering the boy over there is Urushihara. Speaking of him," he turned himself so he was now looking at the purple haired boy, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS PLACE! YOU ARE LIVING IN TRASH!" He grumbled profanities to himself as he began to pick up the empty wrappers that littered the floor around him. 

You felt strange standing by the door so you came and sat down with Emi at the kotatsu, just as you were sitting down the door banged out. 

"Come on guys! There is a problem at the restaurant! Hurry up!" a man with black haired screamed before running back out. 

"My Lord!" "What did you do now you stupid demon!" and suddenly both Ashiya and Emi ran out after him. You got up to run with them but your legs became tangled and you fell back to the floor with a loud crash.

"It's no use, they're already long gone." a voice came from behind you at the computer. The boy had turned around and settled himself at the kotatsu. He pulled out a small gaming device and began playing that. You sat yourself up and went back to the table. 

You inspected yourself for injuries from the two falls. You found a cut on your leg and wetness on your face, probably blood. Touching it caused you to wince in pain. You looked up and were startled to find Urushihara staring at you. He had beautiful big amethyst eyes. 

"Do you need help? That's a nasty cut." the boy got up and and went into the bathroom. You heard him rummaging around in there and then he was back in front of you.

"Let me see it." he said it in a bored annoyed voice. You held out your leg and he gently wiped the blood away, and began to wrap it with gauze. Then he suddenly grabbed your face. He patted it with the wipe and placed a small band-aid on your chin. You felt your face warm up and looked up at him through your long lashes. He turned back to the gaming device he had left unattended. 

"T-thank you," you stuttered out suddenly embarrassed. 

"Whatever," the boy waved the gratitude away.

You sat in awkward silence that was only interrupted by the soft quick taps of Urushihara made as he played the game. You leaned closer to him to try and see what he was playing but he began to lean away. 

'Rude' you thought to yourself. 'What's this guys problem? I just want to see what you're playing you jerk!' you knew you would never say such rude things to a person you'd just met.

"S-sorry... I was trying to see what you were playing," you explained nervously. 

"I don't like humans," he said in a bored tone.

' This guy IS a total jerk! And who addresses other people as humans? Weirdo...' 

"You don't have to be so rude about it though..."

"And you don't have to be so nosy," he quickly retorted back.

"I... I'm sorry," you said in a small voice.

He looked up at you surprised that you were actually hurt by what he said.  
"Erm... it's just a horror game that I had lying around," he tilted the screen slightly so you could see too. At the same time as you scooted closer a white face popped up on the screen and it made a high pitched ringing sound along with static. You had never been good with jump scares or even just scary things in general. It caused you to scream and fall backwards in fear.

At the same time Urushihara suddenly was lifted off the ground as giant wings unfurled from his small frame. They were huge and black and looked so soft and beautiful, but rather than showing awe you were so surprised and frightened you screamed again. The wings seemed to get even larger when you screamed. 

"Y-you h-have wi-wings! Wh-what are y-you!" you scrambled away from him. You were already pressed close to the wall but continued trying to distance yourself from him. He shook his head in dismay.

"Maou is gonna be pissed! You surprised me with the sudden wave of fear," his wings looked uncomfortable and restricted in the small apartment.

"S-stop freaking out. I can't bring them back in with you doing that! Where did all this fear suddenly come from?" he groaned in frustration.

'Just stop being scared... I don't even feel scared right now though, just curious.' You crept closer to him and tentatively reached a quivering hand out. You gently ran a finger down the soft black feathers. They seemed to twitch sightly in response.

"H-hey... stop that," Urushihara said gently and suddenly his wings disappeared as if they were just a figment of your imagination. He crossed his legs back under the kotatsu. His face was slightly flushed.

"What are you?" you spoke after the awkward silence became too much.

"I'm probably gonna have to wipe your memory anyways so I guess I can tell you. I'm the fallen angel Lucifer." he stared at you as if expecting you to freak out again. You began to laugh at him thinking it was a joke. When you realized he wasn't kidding you stopped.

"So... Lucifer, how did you get here?" You expected him to go into a long story about his origin but when you looked back up he was casually playing his game again.

'How does he go back to playing his game after revealing something like that? What a mysterious boy...'


	2. New Home

The door opened once again and the black haired man came back in followed by Ashiya and Emi. He was screaming behind him with Emi screaming back.

"But it was really important!" he screamed

"A busted pipe is not important! You should have just called a mechanic! Not your henchman and an angel!" 

'A-Angel? Did she just admit so plainly that she too is a supernatural being too? I wonder if everyone here is an angel... or fallen angel.'

"Angel my ass! You're a half breed! A useless one too! You did nothing but get in the way!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU WORTHLESS DEMON!!!!" Emi screamed and flung her fist out toward the black haired man. He swiftly caught it grinning. 

"So predictable! You expect such a feeble attack to harm m-" he was cut off when Emi collided her fist with his nose. 

"What the hell woman! You didn't need to hit that hard! It's bleeding!" he clutched his nose. Ashiya ran into the bathroom and came back with tissue for the man. 

"How dare you hurt the majesty in his own household! You heathen!" Ashiya screamed desperately at Emi. She ignored him as she sat at the table. The black haired man joined her with tissue stuck up his nose. 

"Oh hello, sorry about all of that. My name is Sadao Maou." he stuck his hand out for you to shake.

"M-my name is ______ ______, thank you for having me," you shake his hand from across the table. 

"Food is ready! Clear the table," Ashiya brought over a large bowl of udon along with four bowls and chopsticks. Emi moved over to make room for Ashiya while Maou pushed Urushihara away from the table. 

"Why does the guest always get their own seat but I don't?!" Urushihara screamed desperately. 

"Because you do nothing for this household besides trash it up," Ashiya stated matter-of-factually as he sat down.

"It's not fair!" He screamed yet again. They all ignored him.

'They didn't even get him a plate, how mean!' 

"Um, Urushihara? You could sit next to me so you have a seat at the table as well..." you begin to scoot over to make room for him. 

"_____, you really don't have to be nice to that useless twerp." Emi glared at him.

"I-I really don't mind... honestly."

"I said we don't need that useless boy at the table, leave it be _____" she got a devilish look in her eyes which vanished as soon as it came. 

You ate the udon, the whole time stealing glances at Urushihara who got a paper bowl that, from the label, was bought with food in it previously. You felt so bad for him, they were all being so mean to him! It was unbelievable.   
After dinner Ashiya began to clean up while Emi and Maou argued over something. You used them all being distracted to talk to Urushihara. 

"They aren't very nice to you..." you whisper to him.

"I know, I hate it here. They are all a bunch of assholes." he glared at them.

"Then why do you live here?" 

"I don't have a job, and I did some bad stuff before so I kinda owe them," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"They treat you more as a burden than anything..." He remained silent.

'I want to help him... I don't have an extra room but he would at least get away from here. And he doesn't have a bed here either so it won't be that bad, right?'  
You suddenly felt extremely shy. Your face became flushed as you thought of the idea of having him in your house. 'Don't thnk it of that way! You're just offering him a place to stay to be a nice person! That's it!' You made up your mind.

"Urushihara? Would you want to come to my house?"

"Wha?" he stuttered. "Are you being serious?!" he got louder and more excited.

"Well yeah, if you would like to," Emi's and Maou's attention turned to you two talking. 

"Are you seriously talking about letting him stay with you?" Emi didn't try to hide her disgust. 

"I wouldn't mind him coming to live with me for a little bit. Last night was lonely so it would be nice to have someone else at the house."

"But _____, Urushihara can be quite... a handful," Maou looked like he had a lot more to say.

"And he doesn't clean up after himself," Ashiya added.

"Not to mention that he is a total waste of a life force, he is an annoying shut-in, NEET!" Emi finished it off harshly. You looked over to find Urushihara staring at the floor trying (and failing) to not look hurt.

"I want Urushihara to live with me please Mr. Maou!" You clap your hands together and bow to show respect. 

"Haha, sure. If you really want to take him you can. And if he starts to annoy you too much you can always drop him back off here." Maou seemed worried but happy to get rid of him. 

"I'm gonna go pack!" Urushihara grabbed an empty udon box and threw in a few things.

"That's the fastest I've seen him move in months," Maou stated happily. 

"I'm all ready to go now." Urushihara was already standing over you expectantly. He had changed into jeans and put on his black converse.

"O-oh... you want to go now? Alright," you stood up awkwardly and patted down your skirt. 

"Wait, before you leave take this." Maou threw some black cloth and some sunglasses at Urushihara. "Put these on before you go outside." 

"You will be paying for that too. My lord doesn't have extra money to be giving freebies to a little twerp like you." Ashiya stated angrily.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Urushihara shrugged the black jacket on and pulled the hood up. He put his glasses on and began to walk out the door with his box. You turned to the group of people. 

"Um thank you for your hospitality. I hope to see all of you again very soon!" You ran out the door after Urushihara calling his name. Sadly you forgot about the treacherous stairs and flew down them. You banged your arm but landed on something soft. 

"First Emi and now you. What is it with girls and walking down stairs?" You opened your eyes and found Urushihara staring down at you. 

"S-sorry!" you squeaked as you pushed yourself out of his arms. You began to pick up all the stuff that got dropped out of his box and put them back in. You handed the box to him . 

"Well where's your house?" 

"Um... it's this way I believe." you began walking in the way that you thought your house was with Urushihara trailing behind you. At times you would look back to see if he was actually still there. Each time he looked uncomfortable and stared at the ground. 

Soon you two were at the house, you unlocked the door and went in. It was nicer that Maou's place and it would only be you two there. 

"You have a computer right?" Urushihara barely looked around before he asked the question. 

"Yeah, it's in my room. I'll go get it now. You can make yourself comfortable." he sat down at your kotatsu and waited. You rushed into your room and grabbed your laptop and charger then rushed back to him. 

"Here you go. The outlet is right over here. And I have snacks in the cupboard over there if you want any."

"You have snacks?" he quickly got up and opened the cupboard. 

"You have about as many snacks as Maou does but they aren't the cheap brand that Ashiya always buys so that's good." he got an armful of snacks and set them on the table around him. He opened the laptop and was pretty much in his own world from there. You stood there awkwardly watching him for a few moments before you went into your room. 

'What do I do now? My laptop is my only source of entertainment and I just handed it over to Urushihara.' you sat in the middle of the bed thinking when you heard your door open.

"_____, since you're letting me stay here, um...," Urushihara stood awkwardly at the entrance of your door. "T-thank you." he blushed and looked down at the floor.

"It's no problem Urushihara. I'm actually glad to have you here, really." you gave him a sweet reassuring smile. For a second he looked at you and it almost seemed like he was going to say something important when the small tint of pink in his cheeks spread into his whole face. Soon he looked like a tomato, all red and sweaty. Then you realized why he got suddenly flustered. You were sitting cross-legged on your bed and you hadn't changed out of your skirt yet. 

"G-get out!" you screamed as you threw a pillow at him. He retreated before the pillow could reach it's destination. It hit the door and fell to the ground with a hushed quiet plop. Your face still felt extremely hot as you lay back on your bed.  
'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him live here...' you think to yourself as you drift off to sleep.


	3. The Savior

"Oi wake up." Someone poked a finger to your forehead. Your eyes fluttered open to see Urushihara leaning over you. "You ran out of food." 

"Wha? Already! How much did you eat?" You had bought enough snacks to last you a month and he had eaten through all of them in one night?

He just shrugged and walked out of the room. You followed him and gasped at the mess he had made. There were wrappers scattered everywhere around the room. Crumbs littered the place and there were spilled drinks on the floor. 

"Urushihara..." you hissed through your teeth. "What is this?"

"I made a little mess, whoops." He said it so nonchalantly as if this was normal. 

'He's making no move to clean it up! Does he expect me to do it for him?' You felt your eye twitch slightly with anger.

"Wow _____, are you okay?" Urushihara picked up on your sudden change in mood. "You look like you're about to explode."

"Clean. It. Up. NOW!" You're eyes were blazing and you felt like punching a wall.

"Er... Ashiya usually does all the house work..." he added a nervous chuckle. He looked at you and jumped back slightly when he realized just how angry you were. "I-I'll start cleaning this up now," he started picking up handful after handful of wrappers and throwing them away. 

With a little help from you the house got cleaned in only about 30 minutes. Urushihara sighed and plopped down on next to the table. He laid his head against the wood and held his arm over his head.

"That was horrible. I'm exhausted, how does anyone do that everyday?" 

"Don't make such a big mess next time and you won't have to clean for so long." It was only ten in the morning now. "Since you ate all the food in the house, do you want to go out and get something with me?"

"That would mean I would have to go out in public and walk. That's too much effort. Just bring something back." He opened the laptop and started a game that he must have downloaded last night. 

You got up a little irritated at the lazy boy. It looks like you have to shop for him too. You picked out your clothes for the day and then took a shower. You dressed in a mini- skirt and plain t-shirt, in only ten minutes you were all set to go. 

"Do you have any requests?" you asked as you put on your shoes. 

"Food." 

'That's pretty basic... and it doesn't help at all. Whatever.' You called out a goodbye as you left. It was a beautiful bright day, not a cloud in the sky. You walked to the subway station while thinking about the different foods you could make. You weren't too great at making anything but you knew how to get by. It was a 15 minute ride to the market so you got to think about it for quiet a while. 

'I don't even know what kind of food he like. I hope he's not a picky eater. I know he likes snack foods...' You ended up getting another load of snacks, noodles, and vegetables. You were going to buy some meat but decided against it. If Urushihara was going to keep eating the way he does then maybe it wasn't a good idea to splurge on such expensive things. It would only last one meal with his appetite.

You got on the subway home and were dismayed to find how many people were on it now. Many people were on their lunch breaks now and there were no places to sit anymore. You stood nearest to the door so that you could get off faster. There were some many people pushing into you that you barely noticed when one stayed too close to you. He had his hand pushed up against your behind, you tried casually pushing his away but he was like a brick wall. At first you though it was just a mistake but then you felt the hand squeeze around your butt again and again. You were being groped in public! Tears sprang to your eyes as you looked around for help, no one looked like they were going to do anything. Anyone that you managed to make eye contact with immediately gave you a look of pity and looked away.Your stop was coming up next and relief washed over you. You tried to leave the train but the man suddenly grabbed your arm holding you hostage. This caused you to panic more but rather than making noise you kept quiet out of fear. If he was gutsy enough to forcibly keep you on the train it was safe to say he wouldn't mind using more force.

The next group of people boarded the train and your molester used the commotion to move closer. You tried to push him away again but since he had a larger body mass than you it was pretty much useless. He got you into a smaller corner where it was harder for people to see what was going on. You felt his hand inch further up your back and back down while the other would skim your breast. Just when you lost all hope you heard someone yell. 

"Get you're hands off her!" someone screamed behind you. The hand on you stopped moving. "I said, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" the hand disappeared. You felt the man who had been groping you get pulled further away. You turned around but couldn't see anything but the man's back. 

"What the hell? You're just a kid, go home," Your assaulter scoffed. Then a fist was slammed into his face and he was pushed into you. He was soon pulled off you as the man who saved you began to repeatedly punch and kick the molester. 

"Ur-Urushihara..." you watched as he continued to punish the other man. His face was a bloody mess and he was holding himself trying to protect himself from Urushihara's attacks. Urushihara suddenly pulled his arm back from his body and you heard a loud snap noise. 

"Urushihara! Stop! You're going to kill him!" You pull on his shirt to try to get him away from the man. He got a strange gleam in his eyes as he continued to whale on him. 

"If I EVER see you again I will KILL YOU!" Urushihara kicked the man once more. The train stopped, he grabbed your hand and pulled you out. The two of you walked in silence. Urushihara was crouched over himself with his hands in his pockets. His eyes kept darting from the people around him and back to the ground, he was visibly uncomfortable with the situation. He was still in his shorts and his shoes were untied, he must have left the house in a rush.

"Thank you..." you said in a small voice, breaking the silence. Urushihara stopped in his tracks. 

"Y-you don't hate me?" he sounded extremely surprised. 

"Why would I hate you? I mean you did go overboard with that guy, but you also saved me." You saw his eyes soften as he looked at you. "How did you know I needed help anyways? Demon senses?" you giggled as you tried to make light of the situation.

"Uh, well actually..." he was rubbing the back of his head looking guilty. "I put a tracking device on you." 

"You what? Where?" you started patting yourself down trying to find the device.

"In your shoe, I did it when you took your shower. I would have put it in your purse but since I couldn't find it this was the next best option." When you didn't answer he continued. "If you think about it, it's actually a good thing that I did. I would've never been able to find you if I hadn't." You couldn't decide whether to be angry or grateful. You decided to just not answer. You spent the rest of the walk home in silence.

You arrived at the house to find that the door wasn't completely shut. You side-eyed Urushihara in frustration. The apartment could have been robbed while the two of you were out. You entered to find the laptop knocked over and the table was completely askew. He really rushed out of here to save you.

"Sorry about your laptop _____, I must have knocked it over when I was leaving," he picked it up and fixed the table. He went back to playing on the computer while you started dinner. Every once in a while you would look over to find him staring at you. Each time you could feel a blush spread across your face as you turned back around. 

You two watched a game review that Urushihara had turned on while you ate. You watched him more than the review, trying to gauge how he liked the food. He ate it alright but that didn't really mean that he enjoyed it. After lunch you cleaned up while Urushihara turned to playing on his other console. You used his time away from the computer to try to find a job.

"You're looking for work?" he leaned over to see what you were looking at.

"Yeah, I won't be able to afford the apartment and food if I don't. Plus I'm now feeding two people, and you eat a lot." 

"I can help you." he pulled the computer in front of him and began furiously typing. He pulled up a web page that you've never seen before and honestly looked a little bit illegal. "Hey Emi, I need a favor." he talked aloud.

"What the hell Urushihara! I told you not to call me here! I'm a work!" Emi screamed and then hushed down. "You're going to get me fired."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. _____ needs a job and I thought you could help with it." 

"Oh is she with you right now? Hello _____!" her voice completely changed into a cheerful happy one. 

"Sorry to bother you at work Emi," you apologize. "I had no clue he was going to do this."

"I know it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." her voice got hostile again as she spoke to Urushihara. "Why couldn't you just wait until after work to call me. You know my number." 

"So about the job." he ignored her before statement.

"I'll talk to my boss about it. One of the girls quit not long ago so there should still be an open position. Just come down tomorrow with me and you can talk to the boss. I'll even put in a good word for you." 

"Thank you so much Emi! You're the best!" you cheered. 

"Of course _____, call my cell if you need anything else. I have to get back to work now." the call ended.

"There you go, now you have a job." he kept the computer rather that turning it back to you. 

"Thank you Urushihara," you give him a quick side hug before going to pick out your clothes for tomorrow. You looked back at him before going into your room, he was staring at the computer but you could see pink in his cheeks. You couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.


	4. The Story Behind It

"So how do you think it went?" Emi asked as you two walked out of the building together. 

"Well..." you began to say dishearteningly. Emi's face sank as she patted your back trying to comfort you. "He said I could come to work on Monday!" 

"____! That's great! We're going to work together!" the two of you squealed. You followed Emi without thinking and soon you guys were in front of Maou's apartment. 

"You come here a lot don't you..." you say casually. You wondered if anything was going on between the two. They did seem pretty close.

"Before you get anymore ideas, no. We aren't together nor were we ever. We're enemies and I come by here to make sure he isn't screwing everything up. That's it." she completely shut down every idea you had been thinking. 

"I'm sorry... but why do you feel the need to check up on him if you hate him so much?" 

"W-well that's because he's an idiot who will wreck everything if I don't stop him. He is a horrid demon that needs to be eradicated." her eyes darkened and you could almost seem them fire up. She really felt passionately about it. 

You two walked right into Maou's apartment with Emi leading the way. Ashiya began to yell at Emi for waltzing right into his majesties palace but you were too distracted to actually listen to their argument. A short busty girl with light auburn hair was sitting at the table staring at Maou with a loving look in her eyes. You wondered if she knew how obvious she looked. 

"Oh hello _____, I didn't expect to see you here again so soon. Do we have to take Urushihara back already?" You shook your head as Maou called to you from his seat at the table to come sit with him. "This is Chiho by the way. She is one of my coworkers at MgRonald's." The girl visibly deflated at the way she was introduced. 

"So who are you..." Chiho rudely asked you. Before you could answer she continued. "What is your relationship with Mr.Maou?" She was getting more and more worked up. 

"Uh... I am a friend of his. I'm the one that is letting Urushihara live with me," 

"Urushi-who?"

'Wow. He's not even here and he's still being insulted. She looked so sweet too.'

"Um Maou... can I talk to you?" you remembered that you wanted to speak to him about what happened at the subway yesterday. Chiho perked up.

"Why would you need to talk to Mr. Maou alone!" her voice picked up at the end as she went into hysterics. 

"It's about Urushihara..." you added at the end. This seemed to calm Chiho down but put Maou in a more serious mood. He got up and motioned for you to follow him outside. 

"Well," you began as soon as you two got far enough away that no one would hear. "While at the subway yesterday I got harassed and Urushihara showed up. I guess he put a tracker in my shoe which I thought was a little weird if not creepy. But that's not the issue, when he was beating up my attacker he went too far. He got a scary glint in his eyes and I was afraid he was going to kill the man. I get that Urushihara is technically Lucifer but I didn't think he doesn't seem like a bad guy..."

"Wait!" Maou cut you off suddenly. "You know about us? Urushihara told you!" 

"I thought you knew... it was an accident, I surprised him and his wings came out. I thought you guys knew that I knew... you and Emi were being really obvious about it, calling each other demons and angels."

He paused for a second to process everything. "I swear when I see Urushihara..." he stopped talking when he noticed the way you were staring at him. "We should go back in and tell everyone else but first... Urushihara can get out of control at times. If anything like that happens again, just tell me." He got a serious scary look in his eyes before you two went back into the apartment. He had you relay the story back to the other three in the apartment. 

"That idiot! I can't believe he told you the first day!" Emi was pacing the floor. The other two were silent, Ashiya was shaking his head as if he knew this was going to happen while Chiho was more interested with in watching Maou than the story. 

"Emi calm down, it's not that big a deal. Chiho knows and you didn't care all that much."

"Shut it you dirty demon!" she retorted but stopped her pacing. 

"Why are you guys here? I asked Urushihara the first day but he never told me." With that they began to tell you the story of Ente Isla, demons, angels, and how they ended up here in Tokyo. They also told about their time on Earth and how Urushihara ended up with them. After telling the whole story all of them were silent as if waiting for you to freak out. The strange thing is, you never did. You're feelings about all of them didn't change at all. 

"Thank you for telling me..." was all you could think of saying.

"That's it? You find out that the stranger you just allowed into your home is a demon who has killed people and that's all you have to say for it." Emi didn't sound angry like you expected her to. Rather, she sounded confused and a little bit worried. 

"I already knew about you guys not being humans... the back story is helpful though. I'm glad Urushihara isn't a bad guy anymore though." You giggled trying to ease the tension in the room. 

"Wow... you are one strange girl." Emi smiled back at you. "I expected more of a reaction from you I guess."

"Did you freak out when you found out about them Chiho?" your question brought Chiho out of her trance while watching Maou.

"Oh no, I didn't really care either. Mr. Maou has done nothing but good here since he came." she blushed as she stared at him. 

"I'm going to get dinner started now." Ashiya got up after being quiet for so long. 

"Is it that late already! Urushihara is probably getting hungry. I've got to go now! Thank you for having me!" You bowed and then rushed out the apartment. 

"Watch the stairs!" you heard someone yell as you ran down them tripping half way. You ended up skinning your face and arms but ignored it. You hated being alone outside at night. Ever since the train issue your fear had gotten even worse. You ran the whole way home only stopping once to pick up some food.

You finally arrived home out of breath. You heaved and gasped for breath while holding yourself up on your knees. Your heart was beating so fast from the fear and the running you thought it was going to jump out of your chest. Urushihara stared at you questioningly. 

"I-I....br...brought dinner." You sputtered out between breaths.

"You didn't have to run the whole way back... you look like you're about to die." He took the bag from your hand and opened it. The smell of fried chicken engulfed the room in it's flavorful scent. 

"Maou and Ashiya never buy fried chicken. They said it's too expensive..." he picked up one piece smiling. He dug in grabbing piece after piece. You joined him after you caught your breath. 

"That was delicious, thank you." he said said before going back to his computer. 

"No problem." you laughed to yourself a little. He was so excited when he was eating the chicken. Maybe you could get it for him again when you earned some more money.


	5. Saturday Plans

The time flew by and having Urushihara live you with as casual as breathing. You hit it off at work and were great friends with Emi by now. You met another person from Ente Isla, her name was Suzuno. She was a little strange but she was sweet and a great cook. You had enough money to support yourself and Urushihara, life was going pretty well. 

"Don't you get bored of staying in the apartment all the time?" you asked Urushihara while he had gotten up for snacks. 

"I'm not a social person, the outside is bad for me. Plus the whole bridge incident blah blah blah." 

"I mentioned it to a few people at work the other day and they had no idea what I was talking about. Pretty much everyone has forgotten about it so you can't use that as an excuse anymore." you had gotten used to teasing him. 

"Well I still have my excuse of being a socially awkward loner." he stated plainly and sat back down at the laptop. 

'It's getting so boring around here. He doesn't go out at all, and I wouldn't want to go out somewhere alone...'

"You need to get an AC soon _____. It's gets so hot around here lately." Urushihara fanned his face to add emphasis. 

It's true that it was getting hot in the house. You started leaving the windows open so it would cool down a little bit but it barely helped. A few times after coming home from work you would find Urushihara asleep shirtless. Each time it caused you to blush. You walked around the house in a tank top and skirt most of the time now to try and beat off the heat. 

"I don't have the money for an AC Urushihara. Those cost so much money just to buy and set up. And just think about how much it would cost to have it running," a cold chill ran down your spine as you thought of the electricity bill you would receive from it.

"You sound just like Ashiya," Urushihara laughed.

"Nooo! We need to do something fun soon! I'm becoming a stingy working wife!" You dramatically held your hands to your face. Although you were making a joke, lately you did feel like you were becoming a boring adult rather than a recently graduated teen.

"Go have Emi or Chiho do something with you, they wouldn't mind." Urushihara was getting more and more immersed in his game. You knew that soon he would respond as little and quickly as possible.

"That's not too bad of an idea." You thought about the different activities you could do. Suddenly you had the perfect idea.

"I GOT IT!" you jumped up suddenly and startled Urushihara. He jumped a little bit but immediately refocused on the game he was playing. "An amusement park! Doesn't that sound fun Urushihara!"

"Yeah sure. Lots of hyper yelling people running around." You ignored his negativity and went to call Emi.

"Emi? Do you think that tomo-" 

"Shut up you demon! I'm on the phone." she screamed, you could tell she was holding the phone slightly away from herself.

"Good Sadou please try this now." you heard a far away Suzuno. She was most-likely trying to feed him something. You had seen if happen before. You knew what was going to come next.

"Mister Maou!" Chiho cried on cue. You thought of just hanging up when Emi returned to the phone.

"Sorry about that _____, what's up?" You were about to proceed to asking her to the amusement park when there was a loud crash sound. "Ugh, on second thought I've got to go. Why don't you just come on over?" She hung up causing you to sigh in frustration.

"I'm going to head over to Maou's place. You wanna come?" You expected the usual no as his answer as you tugged on your shoes.

"Yeah, lemme get my shoes." You did a double take as he got up. 

"Seriously? Like you're willingly leaving the house?" Usually you had to turn off all the internet and hide his PASTA to get him to even consider leaving. 

"I left a game over there last time and I need to get it back. Anyways, lets get this over with." He walked out the door without another word. You two walked to Maou's apartment together. You had been there so many times that you could walk there in your sleep. As you guys arrived on the stairs Urushihara grabbed your hand and began walking up the stairs. 

"You fall almost every time you walk up these things..." he explained as he led the way. Suddenly the door opened. 

"Oh hey guys. I heard you guys coming and thought I should make sure you got up easily." Maou glanced at your hand in Urushihara's. "It seems like you got it." Emi poked her head around him and saw you guys. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of you. 

"Oh-no you don't." She glared at Urushihara. She pulled you aside while the guys went inside the apartment. 

"Emi? What's wrong?" 

"You know what's wrong. You guys are getting awfully close. What's going on between you?" You face instantly felt like it was on fire. 

"W-what? You h-have the wrong idea Emi... There's nothing going on between Urushihara and I." 

"You like him." she stated blandly. You covered her mouth in a hurry. 

"Don't say that so loud! What if they all heard?!" you glanced at the window to make sure that no one was listening in. 

"I feel like I have to have this conversation too much," Emi shook her head. "_____, he's the Demon General Lucifer. He's dangerous, you can't fall for him. Plus it's Urushihara, he's lazy and annoying." 

"Don't say that about him." you glared up at her. It always made you upset when she insulted him. You didn't mind as much when she said it face to face with him but it felt wrong when she said it while he wasn't around.

"I'm sorry _____, let's go in now." It had calmed down since the call. Urushihara was messing around with the computer by the window, Ashiya was cooking with Suzuno while Chiho and Maou were talking. You decided you better bring up your plans while it was actually quiet.

"So I came over to invite you guys to come to the amusement park with me this weekend. It has been getting so boring lately and I need a little fun."

"An amusement park? That sounds like so much fun!" Chiho exclaimed. 

"Yeah sure, I'll come," Emi announced. 

"I too would like to go to the amusement park," Suzuno chimed in. You looked over to Maou expectantly, it would be fun to have everyone come. 

"I'm sorry _____, I can't make it. I have to work the whole weekend. I'm working on getting a promotion." Maou got a proud gleam in his eyes at the mention of his job.

"I too must decline you're invitation Miss _____. We cannot afford that right now." Ashiya apologized and went back to cooking. 

"So what day were you thinking?" Chiho asked.

"Would Saturday work for all of you?" They all agreed that that would be the perfect time to go out. 

"Urushihara, will you be joining us?" Emi asked, it was tinged in judgement. He had been silent the whole time and now he was turned around. 

"Why would I go? That doesn't sound fun at all." 

"There's a water park too! We could go swimming!" Chiho added, she went on to say that she had been there for a school trip but had to leave due to a storm coming in. "This could make up for it." 

"Urushihara would never agree to go now. He's scared of girls already, having them in bikini's would frighten him too much." Emi snickered. Urushihara got defensive and angry suddenly.

"I am not! I just don't want to see such tiny tits in a bikini." he retorted at Emi. She immediately threw the closest thing to her at his face. It just happened to be a book. When he recovered from his vicious attack you stared at him. You wanted to spend the day with him too but didn't know a good way to ask him. His brow furrowed when he noticed you. 

"I-I guess I will come. It sounds better than sitting in that hot house." Your face lit up and you smiled at him gratefully. He just went back to the laptop. 

"Then it's all decided! Us three will meet you guys at the entrance on Saturday. I'm so excited!" Chiho bounced up and down happily. you saw Emi give you a strange look but tried to ignore it.


	6. Seperation

"How do you forget to bring a swim suit?" Emi chided you and Urushihara. "I expect this from him, not you _____." 

"We were late getting here and it just didn't cross my mind..." you tried to explain. You guys were late because Urushihara wouldn't wake up and when he did he wouldn't move so you had to urge him out of the house with food. It made the two of you 20 minuted late. 

"I bet they have some at the gift shop. Just pick it up real quick. The three of us will go explore for a little bit." Emi began to walk off. 

"Let's go on that one!" Chiho skipped ahead pointing at some roller coaster in the distance. 

"Oi, if you want to actually have fun here we better get going."Urushihara was already outside of the gift shop. You ran to him and gave him twenty bucks to pick out his suit. You quickly found one a black bikini with cute litght pink ruffles. You paid for it and began to get changed.

"_____! How long does it take to put on one of those things?" Urushihara was standing outside of the changing room. You heard him lean against the door. You were going as fast as you could. The problem was that you couldn't tie the string in the bikini top. 

"I need help..." you whispered as close to the door as you could so that only he would hear. "I can't get it tied."

"I'll go get an attendant." 

"No!" You noticed as soon as you came in that everyone working here were guys. You unlocked the door and pulled him in by his arm. You were blushing intensely. He was already changed into his suit. They were just a pair of simple black shorts with a deep purple stripe that went down on either side. The were very similar to the shorts he usually wore that hung past his knees. 

"Just tie it really quick please." You felt his hands graze your back and you shivered slightly causing him to flinch. 

"Alright, it's all tied up." You turned around to see that he looked equally red.He was staring down at you.

"Does it... does it look weird on me?" You were suddenly self conscious of the way he was looking at you. 

"What? No! Of course not! Y-you look great in it." He frantically reassured you. Your felt your heart skip a beat when he said it. You both stood there awkwardly for a moment before he spun around quickly and retreated from the changing room. You quickly grabbed your things and followed him out. People stared at the two of you and you realized it how it must have looked making you avert your eyes and blush harder. 

'They probably thought we were doing THINGS in there! Stop looking!!'

"Let's get out of here..." you pushed him out the store. "Emi never told me where she was going to be."

"I'd rather not go looking for that loud mouth. Let's just wander around and hope we don't run into them before the end of the day." he wiped the sweat from his brow while he fanned his face.

"I bet you're face gets all hot because of all that hair. Come here." You walked behind him and got on your tip toes to pull his hair up. You put it all into a high ponytail.

"There you go," you smiled triumphantly at your work. "You should wear it up more often, it's nice seeing your whole face. Now let's go to the pool first. I'm sweating bullets here." The two of you began to walk in the direction of the pool. The crowd was so compacted and it was moving in opposite direction than you. Urushihara got separated from you while trying to find the way to the pool. The two of you were fairly short so it proved difficult to find each other.

"Hey, you look lost." A man tapped on your shoulder. He was probably as tall as Maou and had short chestnut colored hair. He had bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Um, I'm actually just trying to find someone..." you stood on your tip toes to try to see over the crowd. It was no use because that only added about an inch or two to your height. Everyone else was still a head and maybe two heads taller that you. The man giggled at your efforts. 

"What does your friend look like? Maybe I could help you." 

"He's pretty small. He's wearing black swim shorts and has purple hair." You give out his description adding about how he might seem uncomfortable in the giant crowd. The two of you began looking for him. You started calling out his name but with the roller coasters and pool nearby it was too loud. 

"Hey, get on my shoulders that way you can actually see. I doubt you're getting anything but peoples legs from down there." He laughed at his own joke before easily picking you onto him. 

"I haven't been this high up since I was little!" You giggled on his shoulders then went back to scanning the crowd for Urushihara.

"Isn't it hard walking around with me on your shoulders?" You asked after ten minutes of being up there. 

"No, you're fairly light and I'm used to carrying people on my shoulders. I have siblings and they love it." He didn't seem to be struggling at all and you had a sturdy seat on his broad shoulders. 

'This is actually kinda embarrassing. I'm in a swim suit riding a strangers shoulders... I never thought I would be in this kinda situation.'

"Hey what's your name by the way?" the man brought you back to reality. "I'm Kye."

"I'm _____," 

"Nice to meet you ______." he let go of one of your legs to shake your hand and then replace it. You giggled at the man and continued looking for Urushihara. Finally you spotted a flash of purple between the people. 

"Go over there by that tree! I think I saw him!" You couldn't help but bounce and lean over a little while holding onto Kye's hair. 

"_____? What the hell are you doing?" Urushihara looked up at you in shock while Kye helped you down from his shoulders. 

"I was trying to find you and Kye decided to help." Kye gave Urushihara an awkward wave. Urushihara glared at the man. 

"Why were you on his shoulders though."

"It was hard to see on the ground so he let me... I was looking for you." You said in a small voice. You played with your hands nervously.

'Why is he so angry right now? WAIT! Is Urushihara jealous!' The thought struck you as you glanced at him again. He was giving Kye a death glare that practically screamed GO AWAY. Kye must have noticed it too.

"Hey man, I didn't know you guys were together, sorry." Kye held up his hands defensively. You gaped at his words and your eyes shot to Urushihara. 

"T-together!" Urushihara looked at you wide eyed. "N-no... that's not w-"

"Really? You seem so protective of her. Anyways I have to go now, here's my number _____." he began to write on a slip of paper and handed it to you. "If you ever want to hang out again." He gave you a wink before walking off. You stood in shock while holding the paper.

"_____, hand me the paper," Urushihara ordered. He didn't even wait for you to move before he snatched it away. "Who the hell does that guy think he is!" he ripped it into shreds and threw it on the ground. 

"Urushihara?" You didn't plan on ever using the number but you thought the out burst was a little strange coming from him. 

"Is that guy really your type!?" he whirled around to face you. 

"M-my type?" 

'He really is jealous!' you cheered silently to yourself.

"Of course not! He was just helping me to find you, Urushihara." you giggled and he visibly relaxed. "Why... why would you care about something like that?"

"Let's hurry up and get to the pool. I din't come out here to stand around." Urushihara completely ignored your question and changed the subject. You laughed and started walking until you felt a pull at our arm. "I don't want us to get separated again." Urushihara held your hand and continued walking in the direction of the pool. He was blushing shyly and you mentally high-fived yourself for putting his hair up, otherwise you wouldn't be able to see his face in this priceless moment.


	7. The Haunted House

"It's so cold!" Chiho shivered and held her self. 

"I told you to get out and dry off before we started walking around again." Emi produced a towel from her purse which Chiho happily took. 

"You sound like an annoying mother." Urushihara snickered. His insult was soon followed by a shoes to the head. 

"Shut up NEET! By the way, what's up with the stupid hair?"

"Oh hush tiny tits! ______ put it up for me..." he glanced at you and you looked away nervously. The two continued to bicker on.

"Good ______, I have noticed that you seem to harbor feelings for Urushihara." Suzuno said to you in a monotonous tone. You looked around to make sure that Urushihara wasn't within ear shot. 

"Suzuno! What is with you guys and pointing embarrassing stuff out in public!"

"So it is true?" Rather than answering you looked away.

"Let's go to the haunted house!" Chiho was running ahead of you guess. She was so energetic and excitable that it was hard to keep up. 

"Good Emi, I do not believe it is such a good idea to go in there. Have you forgotten that he gets his power from fear and other negative emotions."

"The demon you are talking about is right here." Urushihara said pointing at himself. "You don't have to worry, I have no reason to terrorize the city anymore." 

"Alright, but just telling you right now Urushihara. I will stop you if you try anything." Emi gave him a menacing look before going into the building. You watched Urushihara looking for some sort of change in his personality but noticed none. 

The haunted house looked like it was set in an old school. It was dark and every light in there was either flickering like they did in the movies or had a scary reddish glow to them. The hallway was trashed up and old looking. All that could be heard were the echoes of your own foot steps and the buzzing lights. It really set the mood. You felt like you were in a scary movie. Suddenly there was a loud crash, everyone jumped slightly and you saw Emi grab onto Suzuno. It looked like she was trying to hid behind the short girl. Chiho giggled at the two and everyone continued walking as if nothing happened. You strangely felt like you were being watched. Then you realized that you were hearing an extra pair of footsteps further behind you. 

"What's wrong _____?" Chiho noticed that you had stopped walking and were looking down the dark hallway behind you. 

"I hear something... like someone is following us." 

"It's probably just another group," Emi tried reassuring you but it sounded more like she was saying it for herself.

"Are you guys forgetting that we're in a haunted house? It's probably someone trying to scare us. That's the point of this place." Urushihara leaned against the wall and gave you a look that said "DUH." 

"Y-yeah..." you nodded still unsure. 

You walked further down the hall to find a small child crying in the corner. Suzuno, Emi, stayed behind for some reason. 

"Are you okay?" Chiho rushed to the child's side with you following. 

"She's gone. My momma, she's gone." the child sobbed in a broken voice. You saw Suzuno and Emi rush away, probably going to look for an attendant to help. "S-she's gone. My momma. My momma, she's gone." The child continued in a broken record kind of way. 

"When did you loose her? Do you want to come with us? We can help you." you touched the child's back. His head began to turn around slowly to reveal his hooded face. He had lines of blood coming out of his eyes,nose, and mouth. His mouth was stuck in a terrifying smile. Chiho screamed and jumped away while you pushed the child from you. 

"It's Momma." you heard a deep voice crack from above you. All three of you looked up to see a strange creature hanging from the skylight above you. It's eyes were red and it had it's mouth wide open. It cocked it's head slowly causing it to be a thousand times more scary. Chiho screamed as she pushed past you and ran screaming down the hall. You fell flat on your face and immediately flipped over so you could see the woman hanging from the ceiling. 

"What the hell!" Urushihara looked around him frantically. The woman and child had disappeared suddenly. He help you to your feet. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

The two of you continued walking down the hall with you clutching Urushihara's arm to your chest. You kept seeing a creature staring at you through the reddened windows or from down the hall between the flickering lights. Then you began to see a bright light in front of you.

"The exit!" you rushed ahead excited to get out. You heard Urushihara yell to wait for him but ignored it. The light continued to get bigger and more welcoming the closer you got to it. You realized too late that the light wasn't the exit rather it was just a flashlight. You looked up from where the light was into two soulless looking eyes. A wide toothy smile appeared on the man's face. He began to laugh manically. Tears pricked your eyes and you started backing away slowly but the monster began to hold out a chunky discolored hand. You tripped on a large part of a door. The monster continued to laugh while getting closer and closer to you. 

"Cut it out man! Can't you see she's had enough!" Urushihara shoved the monster away and helped you to your feet yet again and pushed past the man to get to the door behind him. "Is this the way out?"

"Yes it is," the voice came out strangled and low, like he was still in character. Urushihara wiggled the door knob but it wouldn't open. 

"Why won't the damn door open?!" Urushihara spun around to face the man. 

"You must get the key from me before you may leave." A low laugh was soon followed. 

"Dude! I'm going to kick your ass! Now let us out!" Urushihara was starting to loose it but the man still didn't hand over the key. "That's it!" Urushihara ran at the large man and just when you thought he was going to punch the man he stopped. "Give me the fucking key."

"Alright alright." the man broke character and held his hands up. "Here's your damn key," The man handed the key over to Urushihara. He quickly opened the door and tossed it over his shoulder at the other man. When out of the haunted house you two went to the closest bench to sit down. You held your legs to your chest and put your head down. You were still shivering despite the summer heat. 

"You look like shit..." Urushihara said breaking the silence. You looked up from your legs and met his eyes. He was staring at you with his beautiful bright violet eyes and you felt a warmth wash over you. Feeling better you got up and decided that it was time to find the other girls. You quickly found them at a food bar close by. 

"You guys knew that was going to happen didn't you." You glared the girls, 

"Well... we didn't want to ruin it for you." Emi gave you a lame excuse. 

"And Chiho, why did you suggest going there if you knew what was going to happen." you directed your anger at her next. 

"I never saw that part! I ran out before we got to the last time. I wanted to try and make it all the way through this time." Her cheeks were red and she was looking away in shame. You decided to forgive her.

"Food." Urushihara held out his hand to you. You just glared at him. 

"That's not what you say." 

"Can I please have some money for food." Urushihara said in an exasperated tone. You produced a five dollar bill and gave it to him. Soon he came back with two burgers. He threw one to you. 

"I'm tired, let's go home." he had already started walking. You're eyes darted between him and the girls before Emi gave you a little wave. You flashed her a smile and ran after him.


	8. Movie Night!

You were in your room reading a book you borrowed from Chiho when you heard Urushihara call for you. It was relaxing with the sound of the rain thumping against the roof. You've always liked reading by the window during storms. The lightning and thunder made everything more interesting and beautiful. 

"______________!" he drew your name out. You found him sprawled across the ground with his hand held across his face. 

"What's wrong?" you squatted down next to him. 

"The internet is out!" he removed his hand and you could see that his eyes had a worried look in them.

"That has happened before, why don't you just play on your PASTA until it turns back on." you pointed at his gaming device which was placed on the table.

"Don't you think I've already tried that? It's dead." He turned over on his stomach and left his face in the ground.

"And I'm guessing that the storm knocked all the electricity in the house?" He moved his head against the floor which you assumed was his version of a nod. You continued to sit there and watch him, trying to come up with ideas on what to do. 

"I'm boooored!" he whined like a child.

"Let's go get a movie, the store is in walking distance."

"Did you forget there is a storm going on?" He pulled his head up from the floor and stared at you. He had a red mark on his forehead from the floor. 

"Then you want to sit here and do nothing?" He thought for a second before getting up and going to the bathroom to exchange his shorts for a pair of pants. You went to your own room and pulled a simple jacket over your dress. You dug your rain boots out of the closet and pulled those on too. You pulled your messy hair into two pigtails and were ready to go. 

"Were just going to the movie store, why'd you get all dressed up?" Urushihara was wearing his usual clothes but had his black jacket on. 

"You think I'm dressed up?" You stared down at your clothes, pinching the fabric of your dress. "Should I go change?"

"W-what? N-no, you look fine..." you always found it cute when he got all flustered like that. You grabbed and umbrella and headed out. Urushihara pulled his hood up and followed you out. You held the umbrella over both of you as much as possible but it was hard. You ended up positioning the umbrella so Urushihara was completely covered and only your arm was getting rained on.

By the time you were halfway to the store you're side was soaked and you were shivering. Urushihara looked at you strangely each time you shivered, then he realized what you were doing. You saw him look from your side to his own before he sighed. 

"You're going to get sick doing stuff like that." He took the umbrella from your hands and held it more above you. He moved closer too so that only a tiny part of him would get wet. Soon the two of you made it to the movie store.

"You can go pick out any movie you want, then meet me back here." Urushihara immediately went over to the horror movies while you browsed the manga section. You were looking for something new to read, you didn't really like borrowing books from other people.

"I'm done, let's go." Urushihara was suddenly behind you. You had only looked at one manga and didn't like what it was about so you put it down and went to check out the movie. Urushihara had added four candy bars and a soda to the selection. 

"No," you stated as soon as you came over. You put back two of the candy bars and was about to put the soda back when he gave you a puppy dog eye look. You sighed and left it in. The woman at the counter chuckled before giving you your bag and wishing you a good night. Just as you were about walk out the door Urushihara stopped you and held out his jacket. 

"Yours is soaked..." You tried to refuse it but he continued to push it on you. You shrugged off your own soaked jacket before replacing it with your own. His jacket was nice and warm and it smelled just like him. You folded up your jacket and put it in with the movie and snacks. You held the bag and Urushihara held the umbrella on the way back home. You two were so close to each other to avoid getting wet that you brushed up against him practically the whole time. You kept your head to the side slightly so that the jacket brushed up against your nose, you wanted to be able to smell as much of him as possible.

Soon the two of you were home and you took off your boots and left them by the door. You left Urushihara's jacket on and hoped he wouldn't notice. After he came out of the bathroom wearing his shorts he stare lingered on you for a second but then he shrugged. You smiled and opened up the laptop. Luckily it was fully charged before the storm started. You sat down on the couch and put in the disk while Urushihara grabbed some headphones. You were lucky that you bought him some recently because the storm was getting louder and louder. He sat down on the couch next to you and plugged in the headphones. 

The movie began and it immediately started out with a eerie intro. You were beginning to regret letting him pick out the movie. You looked at him from the side of your eye to gauge his reaction. He was casually watching while trying to get his box of candy open. When he finally got it open he relaxed more into the couch and handed you a few pieces. 

He had picked out a movie called One Missed Call . A ghost creature would give people a warning through their cell phone before killing them. Each time the ghost creature would pop out you jumped in fear. You felt like such a wimp next to Urushihara who didn't jump at all during it. A few time you actually saw him yawn. When it was about the middle of the movie Urushihara leaned his head against your shoulder. You stiffened at first but then got comfortable, you could smell him better and his hair tickled your chin and cheek. Soon you heard his breathing change and become more relaxed. 

'Did he really just fall asleep? During this type of movie?' You moved a little to check if he was. He groaned and his head slipped off your shoulder and onto your lap. You felt your face begin to heat up. You tried to continue watching the movie but kept on being distracted by the boy on your lap. You slowly lifted your hand and touched Urushihara's hair. His hair was so soft and fluffy. You pushed your hand deeper into his hair and enjoyed the feeling of it. Every once in a while he would shift and you would get worried that he was going to wake up but he didn't.

The movie soon ended, it was only 10pm. You stared out the window watching the storm. It didn't look like it had cleared up at all. The lightning was beautiful however. It was continuously lighting up small parts of the sky. Then you would hear a roll of thunder. The movie had gone to the title screen and kept replaying the eerie music from before and cuts from the movie. You reached as carefully as you could to turn it off without waking Urushihara .You successfully turned it off and was now sitting in complete darkness. A large bolt of lightning flashed across the whole sky. The thunder followed and shook the whole apartment. Urushihara rolled in his sleep and sat up. He pushed himself up and ended up pressing a hand to your breast. 

"Wha?" he muttered to himself. He squeezed it and then suddenly let go. You heard him fall to the floor. He must have realized what he was touching. "Uh... _____?" You let out a strange strangled answer implying that you were there. 

"Was... that..." he paused and you could hear him pull himself off the ground. "Uh... you should go to bed.... I bet it's kinda late by now." 

"Y-yeah... good night." you picked yourself up off the ground and felt your way back to your room. Once inside you felt for your bed before flinging yourself on to it. You curled up in a ball and tried to calm your heart. It felt like a jack hammer in your chest. You couldn't believe what had just happened. You tried to make yourself fall asleep but couldn't. With the Urushihara incident, the thunder shaking your house and the movie still haunting you, your brain wouldn't allow it. You rolled over and decided to watch the lightning through your window. You pulled the sweater closer to yourself and felt more calm. After 20 minutes you were sure that you were going to fall asleep soon when you heard your door creak open. 

'Oh god... What if it's something bad? That movie really ruined it for me!' your heart was once again racing and you froze in fear. 

"_____? I can't sleep..." Urushihara opened the door more and you heard him move closer. "Can I come in?" You nodded and then realized that he couldn't see you.

"Y-yeah..." He closed the door and crept closer. There was a bash sound and Urushihara began cussing. 

"Dammit! I ran into the bed!" he screamed out in pain. You smiled in his direction. He made his way to the empty side of your bed and laid down in it. You could tell he was laying closest to the edge of the bed and you were doing the same to avoid touching. You fell to the sound of Urushihara's even breathing.

In the morning you woke up to warmth on one side of your body. You gently opened your eyes to find your vision obscured by something purple. You mind cleared and you realized it was Urushihara. He snuggled to the one side of your body with his arm drapped across your body. His head was resting against your chest and your legs were tangled together. It was too hot but you decided to lay there because he was so cute right now and he smelled so nice. You peacefully fell back to sleep.


	9. Sleepover

"I-it's s-so cold!"Urushihara held his mouth to his gloved hands and tried to warm them up. It was winter now and the storm had caught you by surprise. You had no heater, and sadly this was the month that you spent too much. You couldn't even afford to turn your own heat back on. 

"I-I know..."you paused to shiver, "I bet it would be warmer outside." you were completely clothed in your warmest cloths plus a scarf, hat, and gloves. Urushihara's wearing as much as you were. You both wee huddled under some blankets but still couldn't get warm. 

"We can't stay here or we'll freeze for sure." you tried pressing yourself closer to Urushihara to get more heat but he felt as cold as you. "I bet Emi has a nice warm place.."

"No, I'd rather freeze then stay in the same house as that woman."

"Then let's go to Maou's," you immediately got up from your position under the blanket and called Maou. 

"______? What's up?"Ashiya picked up the phone on the second ring.

"H-hello Mr. Ashiya. D-do you think that we c-could stay over at your h-house tonight? The heat is out..." you could barely get the words out between your shivering.

"Yes of course Miss ______, please come over." he sounded a little sick still. He was probably just getting over his most recent cold.

"T-thank you, w-we'll be over in a little bit." You hung up and began packing. Urushihara did the same and soon you were both on the way to Maou's. It was a freezing walk but soon you were there. Urushihara let you go up the steps first, you slipped when you were half-way up but because he was right behind you he kept you from following. Urushihara tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged on it angrily.

"Why the hell do you even lock this place! You have nothing valuable in there!" He screamed at the closed door. It soon opened to reveal Ashiya with a blanket around his shoulders. He looked horrible. 

"Oh Urushihara. Seems that you forgot your manners... Hello to you too Miss _____." He opened the door more to let you two in. "My lord is out at the moment but he should be home from work momentarily. Would you like some hot tea?" You nodded furiously and soon you had a cup of hot tea in your hands. You sipped happy to finally have some warmth. 

"So you let Maou get a heater?" Urushihara was in front of the machine right now warming his back. 

"Yes, I recommended just getting more blankets but my lord insisted a heater would be better. It does keep the house toasty so maybe it wasn't a waste of money." He laid back down on his little cot, he must still be feeling horrible.

"You look gross man." Urushihara commented

"I don't want your pity twerp." Ashiya glared at Urushihara before closing his eyes. Soon Maou came through the door and shook out his coat. 

"Hey guys, I heard you were staying the night." He poured himself his own cup of tea and sat down. "I told Chiho and she decided she wanted to come over too, so we'll have to make room for another person." 

"Great..." Urushihara had moved away from the heater and now sat at the laptop. He was always on some sort of technology. You made small talk with Maou until Chiho showed up. 

"Mr. Maou!I'm coming in!" you heard her call from outside then she opened the door. She was always in such cute clothes that it made you slightly jealous, however today you were slightly worried about her choice of clothing. She was in a light looking white dress and boots. The dress was long sleeved at least but it still looked pretty cold. She immediately sat down by the heater to warm up. 

"I brought lots of games for us all to play! This is gonna be a fun night!" Chiho pointed to the large bag that she brought along with her sleeping bag and pillow. 

"What did you tell your parents to let you sleep over here?" Maou asked.

"I told them I was coming to sleep at your house. I let them know that _____ was going to be there too so they didn't have any problem with it." Maou looked like he was about to say something when the door busted open. Emi stood in the doorway looking pissed. She also had a sleeping bag with her. 

"There's no way in HELL I'm letting you sleep with two human girls in your house!" She plopped down at the table and gave Maou a death glare. 

"Why hello Emi." Maou coldly smiled at the woman. While they began bickering Suzuno silently came in and sat down. She didn't say a word. It felt like those two bickered the whole day while you, Suzuno, and Chiho chatted. 

"Let's play a game!" Chiho exclaimed when the conversations dwindled off. 

"Count me out." Urushihara said without looking from the screen. 

"Oh really?" Maou closed the laptop. "My house, my rules." Maou grinned evilly when Urushihara turned and joined the group for the game. 

"Truth or Dare _____!" Chiho asked as soon as everyone had gotten in a circle (excluding Ashiya who got a pass due to his sickness.) You decided to go the safer route with a truth. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Actually... I haven't had my first kiss," for some reason it made you feel embarrassed that you hadn't had it yet. You saw Emi looking at you slightly surprised by the answer.

"Truth or Dare?" You asked Emi. 

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Maou?" Her eyes widen and her jaw falls open. You saw Chiho look between her and Maou frantically.

"WHAT! NO!! OF COURSE NOT!"She stood up and yelled. Her face was extremely red. Chiho sighed in relief. 

"Truth or Dare Maou?" Emi still had slight hostility in her voice. He was the first to pick dare. Emi dared him to run outside in his underwear. He got a grin on his face and without thinking about it he stripped and ran out the door. You heard him holler a few times before he came in. 

"How are you not shivering from the cold?" You asked slightly amazed. 

"These pair of underwear are designed to keep you warm and comfy." He struck a pose to show off the underwear better. Chiho got red while Emi yelled for him to put his clothes back on. When he was fully clothed Maou asked Urushihara next. 

"Dare."

"I dare you to not touch your games or the laptop for the rest of the night." Urushihara gasped and looked longingly toward the laptop. He looked like his heart had broke but he quickly recovered for his turn. 

"So Suzuno Truth or Dare?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I would like to do a Truth please." 

"Alright, So what did you see in Maou when you first got here. You seemed totally head over heels for the guy." Chiho got frantic again. 

"You must have misunderstood my feelings similar to the way the hero misunderstood them. I was only here to surveillance Satan. My feelings for him were all business and not romantic in the slightest bit." She stated in her usual monotonous voice. "Now, Good Chiho. I would like to come up with the next game. After hearing about your sleepover I researched appropriate games to play at one." She produced a bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

You blushed at the thought of playing Spin the Bottle with the people here. No one else looked bothered by it at all. Maou and Urushihara actually looked mildly confused. Suzuno read their expressions and explained the game. 

"Wait! But the ratio's here are horrible! I'll end up kissing a girl or even worse one of these demons!" Emi began complaining as soon as Suzuno was done explaining the rules. She looked around for help but everyone else was fine with it. 

"Come on Emi! It'll be fun." Chiho had a glossy far away look in her eyes. "I'll go first!" She spun the bottle, and it landed on Emi. Chiho visibly deflated. She obviously wanted it to land on Maou. 

"See! I don't wanna do this!" Emi held p her arms defensively. Chiho pulled on it and the two existed the building to enter it once again in about 30 seconds. The both had red cheeks but you couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if they had actually kissed while they were out there.

Suzuno spun next and to Emi's dismay it landed on her as well. 

"Alright Suzuno, let's go." Emi had begun to get up but Suzuno calmly pulled Emi back and planted a kiss on her lips. She then went calmly back to the game as if nothing happened. Emi was visibly freaking out.

"It is your turn now Good _____." Suzuno informed you. You gulped and spun the bottle. It landed on Maou. You looked at him nervously but he just smiled. 

"NO NO NO! I WON"T ALLOW THIS! GAME OVER! NO!" Emi stood up on her knees. You saw tears in her eyes. "MR. MAOU! DON'T DO IT!!!" To your surprise Urushihara also looked worried. 

"I-I don't think we should play this anymore either. This game is weird!" He looked away but kept a grumpy face. 

"What do you want to do _____?" Maou gave you an understanding look. You looked between Chiho and Urushihara. Both of them looked so upset, you didn't want to ruin the mood for the night. 

"I think we should play a different game..." Chiho relaxed and Urushihara looked happier too. Chiho commanded that the table be moved to make more room. She pulled a mat out of her bag and laid it down on the floor. 

"This one is called Twister." She explained the rules and everyone was ready to play. Suzuno decided she would call out the ordered so that everyone could play, you felt like she just didn't want to play this one. After only five calls you were stuck in an awkward position with Maou. Your butt was hovering in his face and you couldn't find a way out of it. Chiho saw and tried to knock over Maou to get him out of the position but ended up knocking Emi over. Emi of course yelled at Chiho about cheating. The move was left foot blue, it just made you closer to Maou. Chiho "slipped" causing Maou to almost fall on top of her taking both of them out of the game. 

It was only you and Urushihara left in the game. The positions that were being called kept bringing you closer to him. You started to feel like everyone else was just calling out whichever order would make the position more awkward. Soon you were in an awkward bridge type position with Urushihara straddling you. He was trying to make his body as far away from yours but it was hard to do. The next call just made him closer. If you turned your head you leaned up just slightly you could kiss him. He was staring deep into your eyes and you could tell he was thinking the same thing because his face was a bright red color. When the next move was called he "accidentally" moved his arm wrong and rolled away from you and off the mat. 

"Congratulation Good _____. You are the winner." Suzuno "cheered." You got up and realized how out of breath you were. You remembered that you brought two bags of chips from the house and set them on the counter. Chiho also produced a soda. Everyone took a break and Emi told a happy story about Ente Isla when she was a little girl. After that Maou decided it was time for bed. 

The sleeping arrangement was Ashiya in the place he had fallen asleep (which was the farthest wall), then Maou, the a large space (put there by Emi), then Chiho, then Emi. Next was you and Urushihara picked the corner closest to you but far away enough the Emi wouldn't get pissed. Suzuno went home to sleep comfortably by herself. Soon everyone was fast asleep. You couldn't fall asleep however. It was too hot and cramped in there to be comfortable. You decided to take a breather and leave the room for some fresh air. You went on the porch to the stairs and sat down. 

The air was crisp and it was snowing just a little bit but it looked beautiful. You heard the door open behind you, you looked up to see Urushihara. He sat down next to you.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was just getting to hot in there...It's so pretty out tonight." The stars were a lot more visible right now because no one had their lights on. 

"Why did you want to quit the game when it was my turn to kiss Maou?" It had been bothering you all night but you never found a right time to say it. 

"I don't think you should have your first kiss be a part of some game..." Urushihara didn't look at you.

"Oh... what if it had landed on you?" the words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them. 

He paused and thought about it before answering. "I would've done the same thing." 

"Oh..." You felt tears pinch at your eyes but tried to keep them in. You were disappointed with his answer and couldn't help it. You had realized long ago that you had feelings for Urushihara but he didn't seem to feel the same way back. 

"______?" Urushihara was staring at you worried. When you didn't answer he sighed and you saw a smile pull at his cheeks. He leaned over and planted a quick peck on your cheek before getting up. "You should come back in soon or you'll catch a cold." 

'He kissed me! I just had my first kiss! It was on the cheek but...' You pulled oyur arms around yourself happily. You decided to sit outside just a little longer and enjoy the moment.


	10. Sick Day

~Urushihara POV~

Urushihara heard your door open and soon you wobbled out. Your hair was messy and you were terrifyingly pale. She looked absolutely horrible. 

"You okay ____?" He asked as you went into the kitchen. You completely ignored him and grabbed some water and went back into your room. 

' I better go see how she is...' Urushihara reluctantly got up from the computer and knocked on the door to your room. 

He heard you croak out an answer but couldn't tell if you was granting him access to your room or not. He decided to come in anyways. You was lying down in your bed covered in your blankets and sweat. 

"Geez, you're burning up." He comment as he put a hand to your forehead. You sniffled a little bit but didn't respond. Urushihara left and to go get a washcloth for your head. He wet it with cold water and strung it before placing it on your forehead. You looked relieved by it but you were still red faced and sweating. He removed your blanket to try and cool you down and found out that you were wearing a thick pair of pajama's.

'Great, she is going to completely over heat in all that.' He blushed at the thought of what he was going to have to do. He knew that you had to get out of those sweaty hot clothes... Just as he was getting ready to undress you the phone rang. Urushihara let out a breath of relief and went to pick it up. 

"Who is it?" he asked into the phone. 

"That's not how you pick up the phone idiot." Emi's voice was on the other line. 

'Great first I get to deal with a sick girl and now an annoying loud mouth.' 

"What do you want?" he ask. 

"_____ didn't come into work today so I was checking up on her." 

"She's laying in her bed sick. She looks pretty bad." He thought about what he were about to do before the call. "Could you... maybe come over to help?" It pained him to ask but he knew he was going to need some help. 

"For _____, of course. But I'm at work now. I get out in two hours, think you can manage until then?" 

"Well yeah, just hurry up."

"Don't try anything funny while she's unconscious or I'll kill you." she hung up the phone.

'Great, I only have two hours. I can do this.' He mentally pumped himself up and went back into your room. 

"_____? If you're awake you need to get changed..." When you didn't answer he continued. "I'm going to help you out of those..." He began unbuttoning your thick shirt while looking away as much as he could.

"Uru- Urushi...hara? Wha are you doing?" You still asked half asleep and totally confused. You could barely keep your head up to look Urushihara in the eyes. He was about to answer you when you completely fell asleep again. 

'It doesn't matter if she's asleep right? She won't remember...' He continued unbuttoning your shirt and then realized he should have a shirt nearby to change your into. Urushihara went into your closet to find nothing but jackets. He looked down to see all your dirty clothes. 

'Today was laundry day... she won't have any clothes to change into.' He went and grabbed one of his shirts from his stash of clothes. He quickly came back with one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. He took off the rest of your shirt blushing the whole time. He tried not to look but it was hard to. He switched your shirt and was getting ready to switch your pants when he heard someone knocking on the door. 

"Who is is?" Urushihara looked threw the peek hole on the door. Maou waved. He began to unlock the door to let Maou in. 

"Why are you here?" Urushihara asked as soon as Maou walked in. 

"Emi called and told me about _____, she wanted me to come over to help. Actually what she said was 'Go over and make sure that idiot perv doesn't touch her!'" Maou impersonated Emi's screaming. Urushihara began to get nervous, he knew Emi would kill him if she found out that he switched her clothes. 

Maou began to walk in the direction of your room and remembered he hadn't fully gotten you dressed. 

"STOP!" He screamed and ran to get in the way of Maou. "I have to uh... fix something." He quickly went behind the door and locked it so Maou couldn't get back in. He tugged the rest of your pants off and replaced them with his shorts that he'd brought.

"Urushihara? What are you doing in there!" Maou began to bang on the door impatiently. Urushihara quickly threw the dirty cloths with the other laundry and opened the door. 

"What were you doing just now." Maou became angry, it reminded Urushihara of the time he got scammed.

"N-nothing..." Urushihara tried to lie lamely. Maou saw right through the lie but since you seemed perfectly fine he ignored it. "So how are you going to help?"

"Ashiya gets sick all the time and Suzuno comes over to take care of him, I have watched a few times. She needs soup first, and crack that window open." he ordered. 

"Why did Emi send you and not Suzuno?" Urushihara asked while Maou was preparing the soup. 

"Suzuno has been gone lately, we aren't sure where so I was the only one she could call since Chiho is in school. Now go make her eat this." Maou handed Urushihara the bowl of soup and a spoon. Urushihara took it into your room and sat you up gently. You seemed more aware of everything now. 

"Urushihara? Good morning," you smiled kindly at him. Urushihara laughed to himself. 

"It's actually late afternoon now but that's alright." He spooned some soup up and began to feed it to you until he saw the steam coming off it. He blew on it gently and he heard you giggle. He looked up and you were blushing giving him a strange smile. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing," You giggled again and it looked like you were fading away again. "Urushihara? You look so cute when you blush! That's why I like you!" you giggled again. Urushihara blushed harder and excused you for being sick. 

'She doesn't know what she's saying. She's just sick and tired...' He took a deep breath to stable himself.

"Before you go to sleep you need to eat." Urushihara began to spoon the soup into your mouth. You only ate about half of it before you fell asleep. He saw you shiver and pulled a thin sheet over you. He left and closed the door. 

"How is she?" Maou asked, he had his shoes back on. 

"Fine, you leaving?" 

"I have to get ready for my shift at MgRonald's. Emi should be here soon to help. Bye!" With that Urushihara was left alone again. He grabbed his PASTA and went back into your room. He sat on the floor by your bedside just in case you woke up and needed something. Thirty minutes later Emi knocked on the door. He let her in and she instantly went to your room. He decided to go on the laptop while Emi was taking care of you. 

The only time Urushihara had to talk to Emi was when she asked where certain ingredients were and once to ask why you were in his clothes. Urushihara lied and said that you changed into them before you were bed ridden. She saw through your lie and hit you with a bottle of water. Hours later in was night and Emi got ready to leave. She gave Urushihara instructions to keep you hydrated and cool. She gave you a warning and then left. 

Urushihara took his spot by your bedside again, he switched your washcloth and then played his games until he fell asleep. 

~Reader's POV~

You awoke in the middle of the night. You didn't remember much from the whole day, just that you were sick the whole time. You started to get up but tripped on something. 

"Oww..." Urushihara got up and felt his way to your door. He turned on your light. "You feeling better?" He looked more tired than usual. 

"Yes... did you take care of me?" 

"Yeah, with the help of Emi and Maou came over for a little bit..." 

"Thank you Urushihara..." you got up because you suddenly felt hungry. When you got up you felt your pants begin to slip off. You grabbed them to keep from falling off. Then you realized what you were wearing. You looked from your clothes to Urushihara. He blushed and looked away.

"You're clothes were really thick and you were sweating a lot. I tried to find some of your own clothes but they're all dirty so I let you use mine..." 

You didn't remember changing into his clothes but then again you didn't even remember Emi or Maou coming over. You shrugged it off and tightened the strings on the shorts before going to the kitchen. You decided to make some mac n cheese for dinner. Urushihara sat at the table waiting for you to be done. He wasn't even playing on a game which you thought was strange but ignored.

~Urushihara's POV~

'It doesn't look like she remembers it... It'll just be my little secret I guess.' He looked down at his hands and thought of what he did today. He felt his face heat up and tried to turn himself so you couldn't see. He remembered what you said and blushed even harder. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to confront you about it or not. 

'Does she actually like me? No...it was probably just the sickness talking.'


	11. Suspicious Behavior

You came home today to find that Urushihara was gone. He was gone when you came home everyday for the past week. You didn't ask about it because it seemed unimportant. He was his own man who could go out when he wanted...but at the same time he was Urushihara. He is lazy, technology addicted, and anti-social. It was strange and quite lonely not coming home to his glow at the laptop. You began getting dinner ready. You knew that Urushihara would come home in the next thirty minutes, if he continued his schedule that he was on. 

'Maybe I should ask Maou about it... Maybe this has happened before. But wouldn't Maou have told me about it?' you were deep in thought until you began to smell food burning. You were making bacon to go on the hamburgers you had made. You quickly tried removing it from the stove but your hand had slipped and you ended up burning part of your hand. You winced in pain and held your hand under water. 

"Great... I burned the food, now what will we eat?" you sighed in despair still letting the cool water run over your hand. Suddenly you heard the door open and Urushihara slipped into the house without saying a word. 

"Hello to you too..." you mutter to yourself. Urushihara heard you and gave you a strange look. 

"You okay?" He got up and saw the redness and peeling skin on your hand. "What happened?"

"My hand slipped and I burned it a little bit, I'm alright." 

"That's a grease burn ______, those are dangerous..." He walked away from you, you saw annoyance in his face. He came back with gauze and wrapped your hand carefully. 

"So, I take it from the smell that dinner got burned?" He looked at the burnt bacon on the counter. 

"Just that, I made the burgers earlier, those are done." You pulled the burgers out of the microwave and prepared them. You set the plates in front of yourself and Urushihara. He thanked you and the two of you began to eat. You noticed how tired he's been looking lately. He had huge dark circles under his eyes and he looked slightly pale. He doesn't talked even less that he used to. 

"Are you okay...?" you asked after a little bit of silence. 

"What? You're the one who got hurt. Of course I'm okay. Why?"

"You have been looking exhausted lately... I was getting worried. Plus you're always going out, it's not like you." He looked a you strangely and shrugged.

"I'm fine...." He didn't answer the part about going out all the time. He's being too suspicious to just let it slide.

'If he's not going to tell me the truth then I'll just have to go ask Maou and Ashiya about it...'

"I have to go see Emi now." you made up the lie so he wouldn't come with you. You knew not to ask Emi for advice first, she tended to be a little scary when Urushihara was acting up. You wanted to know what he was doing, not get him killed. 

"Really? This late at night?" He gave you a confused look and furrowed his brow.

"Uh... yeah, it's really important. Plus it's only nine right now. I should be fine." You quickly put on your shoes and a light coat and began to leave. "Put any food you don't eat in the fridge! I'll be back soon!" You called and left the house. 

You immediately broke into a sprint toward Maou's house. Then you remembered the tracker that Urushihara had put in your shoe. You quickly took the shoe back off and searched for it. Sewed into the inside was a thin tracker, you dug it out with your nails and threw it into the bushes then began your run to Maou's again. 

You arrived at his door out of breath, you were barely able to knock on it. Maou soon opened the door looking a bit frightened. 

"Oh _____, it's just you. I was afraid it was going to be Emi," He laughed nervously and opened the door. You were still out of breath so you just gave Ashiya a little wave. When you were finally able to breathe correctly you began to tell the about your issues with Urushihara. 

"That is strange that he's been out so often..." Maou looked to Ashiya. "You don't think he could be gathering power?" 

"It could be very true my lord. Although there haven't been any recent tragedies so we know he hasn't done anything big yet."

"But we can't just sit here and wait for him to make his move." 

"What do you suggest we do Sire?" 

"I don't have work tomorrow, I was planning on going in for over time but I suppose we can deal with this instead. We'll tail him around tomorrow." He looked to you. "Sounds good ______?"

You nodded, relieved they were just going to follow him around rather than going straight to violence. 

"Come back here tomorrow after work," Maou smiled at you gratefully. "Thank you for telling us, we'll stop whatever Urushihara is planning." You walked home reassured by Maou's words. You walked into your apartment completely drained of energy to find Urushihara putting his shoes on. 

"Where are you going?" you felt slightly angry at him now.

"What? Oh... I was going to go find you. I noticed your tracker was sitting in one place for the last thirty minutes. I was getting worried." He looked at you confused. "Why'd you take it out."

"I didn't feel like being watched at all times anymore, "You huffed and began to walk to your room. "Besides, you're not my parent or anything. You don't need to know where I'm at 24/7." You heard him mutter something as you closed your door. You flung yourself onto your bed and went to sleep. 

The next day you made a small breakfast and said goodbye as usual before you went to work. You worked the whole day being nervous for what Maou and Ashiya would find out about Urushihara. When work let out you didn't even wait for Emi before you rushed over to Maou's house.

"Did you find out anything!" You rushed into his house without even saying hello. You say Ashiya jump slightly when you screamed but he went on with his business. 

"What?" Maou asked, you looked at him expectantly. 

"You followed him around today right?" You asked getting worried. 

"Oh...yes. Um... we didn't find anything weird. He just walked around..." He seemed nervous answering. You knew that he was keeping something from you.

"Really...that's it?" 

"Y-yeah...I have work tomorrow so I need to go to bed now!" Maou grabbed a blanket and got himself ready for bed. You got embarrassed that he had blown you off and lied to you so easily. 

"F-fine..." You felt tears come to your eyes, as you thought of what it could mean.

'They probably found him with a girl... they just don't want to hurt my feelings.' You wiped at your eyes before you awkwardly waved goodbye. You heard Maou call your name before you left but ignored him. You walked home slowly thinking about Urushihara. When you finally made it home you went to your room.

"What's wrong ____?" Urushihara was at your doorway, he looked worried. 

'YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! STUPID STUPID URUSHIHARA!' you cried in your head but on the outside your expression never changed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Just heat up the leftovers from last night." You shoved your face into your pillow and signaled him to leave. You heard him almost start another sentence before he sighed and left the room. You cried to yourself silently. 

'I knew I would never have a chance with him. He thinks of me as a caregiver... nothing more. It was stupid of me to think that he might actually like me...' you cried yourself to sleep that night.

In the morning you found that your eyes were still puffy and red from crying. You say that you still had tear streaked down your face and you tried to wash them away with water. You hadn't closed the door and Urushihara was now watching you. He stood up and stared at you, he didn't know what to so he stood there awkwardly with his hands slightly outstretched. You looked away from him and closed the door. You took a shower and dressed but stayed in your room until around noon. 

"____? It's lunch time..." Urushihara was outside your door but he hadn't come in yet. You sighed and went out to make him some lunch muttering to yourself about how lazy he was. While you set his ramen down on the table he grabbed something red and square. 

"Here..." He stuck it out to you when you didn't take it he pushed it into your hands. "It's your birthday right?" 

"How did you know it was my birthday?" You barely remembered it was your birthday wit hall the drama going on it just never came up. 

"When I first came to live with you I looked you up... I wanted to make sure you weren't a psycho." He awkwardly rubbed his head. You opened the box and found a small necklace, with angel wings that hung from it. It was so beautiful and detailed you almost felt like crying. 

"Urushihara...how did you even get this?" You looked up at him in wonder.

"I've been going out and working a little, doing odd jobs around town." He gave you a sheepish smile. 

'He hasn't found a girlfriend! He was working to get me a present!! I'm so dumb!' You suddenly grabbed Urushihara into a hug, it surprised him and he awkwardly put his arms around you to return it. 

"Put it on for me?" You asked turning around and moving your hair from your neck. He took the necklace from your hands and strung it around your neck and clipped it on. You turned back around and smiled up at him. He was so close smiling back down at you. 

'This is your chance! Just lean in a little! Do it do it!' You urged yourself on. You slowly let yourself come closer to him and tilted your head. 'Come on do it! Do it!'

"Knock it off you two, it's embarrassing." Emi said from the doorway. You didn't even hear her open it but there she was along with the rest of the group. You squeaked in surprise as you jumped away from Urushihara. You're face felt like it was going to burst into flames.

"W-what are y-you doing here!" You cried at them.

"It's your birthday remember. We're going to spend the day with you." Chiho gave you a hug as she came in. You felt over-joyed as you watched all your friends pile into your apartment. 

"We all pitched in to buy you a cake to..." Maou pulled the pastry from behind his back and set it at the table. Everyone piled around you and the cake and sang to you. They were tone deaf and loud but it sounded wondrous to you. You blew out the candles and made a wish. 

'I wish we can all be together for a long time.' You closed your eyes and blew out the candles as you heard everyone begin clapping and cheering.


	12. The Outing

Author's Note-

Hello everyone! So I'm going to try something new here and I hope you like it. It does have a temporary OC of my own in it... anyways enjoy!

 

~Urushihrara POV~

"I'm home!" ______'s cheerful voice rang throughout the house as she entered. She seemed more cheerful than usual so I looked up from the laptop. With her was a girl who was probably taller than myself, she had long blonde hair and big green eyes. She was in the same work clothes as _____ wore. _____ saw me looking at her and quickly introduced us. "Urushihara this is Kiomi. Kiomi, Urushihara" I stood on my knees to shake the girls hand before going back to my game. 

"Not one for talking huh?" Kiomi stated and giggled to ______. They continued talking while ______ began making dinner. At the smell of it my stomach grumbled. I knew it was going to take a while for dinner to be ready so I went over to the cupboard to grab a snack. 

"You're getting a snack? _____'s making dinner right now." Kiomi stopped me on my way there. 

"I'm hungry now." I walked around her and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Then you'll just have to wait," The girl giggled and grabbed the bag from my hands. I stared at her completely surprised at first but then tried to snatch it back from her. She held the bag high up making me need to jump to even be able to graze it. 

"Give it back! Give it back!" I cried while jumping up and down for the bag.

"Wow! You can really jump high shorty!" Kiomi giggled and continued to lift the bag from me like it was a game. 

"It's alright Kiomi, dinner won't be done for a while so he can have one." _____ interrupted. Kiomi gave her a look of pity before giving the bag back to me. I rudely snatched the bag back from her but _____ gave me a look. She wanted me to be nice.

"Thank you..." I grumbled before walking back to my spot at the computer. 

'What is her problem! Who comes into someone else's house and immediately bullies the person living there!' Memories of living at Maou's flashed through my head and I shivered. I played on the laptop in silence a few times looking up to watch what the girls were doing. ____ had her back to me each time because she was cooking while Kiomi was facing toward me but watching _____ with a strange look on her face. For some reason it reminded me of Chiho. 

When dinner was done I moved the computer to make room for all three of us. _____ sat in her usual spot but when I turned around Kiomi was sitting right across from her in my spot. I gave her a small glare that she didn't see and sat down at the table. I ate silently while listening to Kiomi and _____ talk. The conversation changed so often that it made me tired so I tuned it out and focused on eating my food. Soon dinner was done and Kiomi got ready to leave. 

"Goodbye Urushihara, I'll see you later _____." She gave ______ a hug and threw a wave in my direction before leaving. 

"So... what do you think about her?" ______ asked me after closing the door. 

'She's annoying, tall, and treats me like a kid... so a mixture of Emi and Ashiya.' 

"She's okay," I say instead. _____ looked relieved and I could tell that she was really wanting me to like her.

"I'm sorry about the whole snack thing... she was just messing around."

"Whatever," I wasn't sure what to say so I just waved her off. _____ was always apologizing for stuff that wasn't her fault. 

"I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow and will be gone most of the day with Kiomi, she said she wanted to show me some fun places around town." 

"Like a date?" I asked sarcastically teasing her. 

"You jealous Urushihara?" she teased me right back giving me a little wink. "I'm going to bed now okay?" she gave me a little wave before skipping away to her room. 

'She really is happy about this new girl. I guess it is her first friend that is completely normal, maybe that's why.' Without thinking I began researching this new girl, I came across a few of her social media places. Before going to sleep I found out how many family members she had (none lived in Japan,) who her friends were, her likes and interests, her age, her birthday, and more. 

'Everything checks out, everything should be fine tomorrow.' I congratulated myself on sneaking the tracker into her purse while she was in the restroom (just in case.) I had one more thing to do before going to bed. I opened _____'s door as quietly as possible, I was distracted at first by her sleeping. She was curled in on herself and was sleeping peacefully, she even had a slight smile on her face. I walked closer to get a better look without thinking but then I realized what I was doing and felt myself blush. 

'You are being a creep Urushihara!' I went back to my search. I found the jacket that _____ almost always wears when she goes out and sewed a tracker into it. I knew she was going to wear it tomorrow because it was supposed to be a little cooler tomorrow. I finished my work and went back to the main room. I flopped down on the couch and yawed loudly. 

"It's for protection," I reassured _____ even though she obviously wouldn't be able to hear me. I let myself fall asleep and when I woke up again _____ was already gone.

On the computer was a note from ______. 

Urushihara!   
I went off to Kiomi's house, I'll see you later. I left food in the fridge for you. If anything happens you can call Kiomi. Her number is (XXX)-XXX-XXXX. Have a great day!   
~_______  
I smiled at the note. _____ was always so nice and considerate. I sighed and pulled up the GPS on the trackers. They were both at a park now, nothing unusual... I tried to go back to playing on the laptop or my PASTA but each time my mind drifted back to _____. 

'Maybe I should just go check on her... That's it.' I tugged on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and sun glasses. 'Just for her protection... nothing weird. I live wit her and she pays the bills. Of course I would want her to remain safe...' I continued reassuring myself as I made my way to her location. 

When I arrived I saw them both sitting on the bridge over the lake. _____ looked like she was having tons of fun, she was laughing and pointing at the ducks in the water. She was wearing one of her cute flowy dresses along with her usual sweater. Her hair was in low loose pigtails. 

'Wow... she's really dressed up for this. Too cute to just be a casual outing wit ha new friend...' I felt jealousy ebb into your attitude. My gaze shifted to Kiomi, she was dressed in a skirt and nice looking top. Then it hit me what they reminded me of... 'THEY LOOK LIKE A COUPLE! NO NO NO!!' I found myself crouching over and pulling at my hair in desperation.

"There's no way... she can't be. She never mentioned any boyfriends though..." I muttered to myself in distress. A woman walking with her child looked at me funny and pulled her kid away form me. I peeked at the two girls again and saw that they were walking away... holding hands.

"NO!" I stood up without thinking and pointed at them. Luckily it was only an elderly couple near me who actually heard. They jumped back and shuffled away from me quickly. 

'Why are they holding hands! Is she really lesbian? She never mentioned that! WAIT! Why do I care... she can date who she wants.' I found myself blushing intensely. I followed them without thinking keeping my distance as much as I could. They just walked around and went to get ice cream and they even hung out on some swings together. They really did look like they were on a date... One time I even saw Kiomi pick a little flower and put it into _____'s hair. Soon I got tired and annoyed with watching them and decided to sit down where I was. (Definitely wasn't throwing a temper tantrum...) I even ended up dozing off while I was sitting there.

"Urushihara?" I felt someone try to shake me awake. "Urushihara... wake up."

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." I pushed the hand away and grabbed for my blanket but all I found was a cold ground. Then I remembered where I was. I sat up and bumped my head with _____. 

"S-sorry!" she squeaked as she fell onto her butt holding her head. Tears had already come to her eyes. 

"You say sorry so much." I got up and helped her up too. 

"Why are you here?" She glared at me after wiping the tears in her eyes. 

"I...uh...I was walking around....?" I tried to come up with some excuse but I nothing came to mind. 

"I saw you a few times... you were following us..." I looked away, she was probably going to be angry about it... 

"Did you have fun on your...date?" I realized too late that I had practically spat out the last word. _____ gave me a strange look and then a blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes even widened... It made me wonder what she was thinking of. 

"You think...I'm..." She giggled nervously. 

"So... you're not? With her?" I felt embarrassed asking her. Surely she knows that I like her now. 

"With Kiomi? Of course not! She's just a friend... plus I'm not..." She trailed off and I could tell she was extremely embarrassed. 

"Where is she anyways?" I asked trying to change the subject. 

"Her sister called her, there was some sort of emergency at home so she's flying back to England for a while." _____ looked sad about it but I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. I nodded and we walked home. 

"Umm... _____? W-would you..." I took a deep breath to prepare myself. "Would you like to... maybe hang out tomorrow?" _____ blushed and looked away as if she was evaluating something. 

"Uh... yeah, do you need to buy a game or something?" the blush in her face was gone. 

'No you dummy! I'm asking you on a date!' You shoved my face to my hand and tried to rephrase my question. 

"N-no... like would you want go out... like on a date... with me?" I looked away from here readying myself for rejection. There's no way she would actually like me...

"R-really!" _____ stopped in her tracks. 

"Y-yeah... if you want to," Her face lit up with excitement and she quickly nodded.

"Y-yes... I would really like that." Her face was a bright red color and it stayed that way the whole time home.


	13. Date Time!

You woke up and got ready for work. Yesterday kept playing through your head again and again. You couldn't stop thinking about your upcoming date wit Urushihara. You still couldn't believe that he actually asked you out on a real date! On the way back home the two of you discussed what day it'll be. You chose to go on Saturday which is only three days away! He still haven't told you where exactly he was going to be taking you which made you outrageously curious. Despite being curious you decided not to badger him about it. You went through your boring life as usual, the day just seemed to drag on and on until Emi's friend Rika started to talk to you. 

"You seem especially antsy today, something wrong?" Rika asked during your break. 

"Oh... n-nothing,"

"Liar, you have a date huh." Her eyes narrowed and she grinned evilly. 

"Wha! H-how did you..." You trailed off trying to stop form confessing that you did indeed have a date. 

"I KNEW IT! So who is it?" She got closer and you say a twinkle in her eyes. "Is it Maou? Or maybe the new manager? It's not Ashiya is it?" She glared at you slightly and seemed to be bothered by that last one. 

'She likes Ashiya? How strange...Oh she looks so sad! I better tell her the truth!'

"N-no... none of them." You reassured her and the evil smile came back.

"Well don't leave me hanging girly! Who?" She continued to pressure you until you couldn't help but tell her.

"Uh... Urushihara..." you said in a small voice. Your cheeks became pink and you dreamily held your hands to your face. 

"The lazy purple haired dude that lives with Maou? Really?" she looked at you questioningly. "Honestly, a cutie like you can do much better than that guy." She giggled and you glared at her.

"Don't say that, Urushihara is a great guy! He can be lazy, and stubborn, and just kinda childish, but he's also sweet and really kind. And he cares a lot for the people around him!" you cried it all out so fast that you were out of breath by the time you were done. 

"Wow there," Rika put her hands up. "I didn't mean it... You really like him, huh?" 

"I...uh, well... it's not like that... I just thought it would be fun!" You covered your face in embarrassment. Rika laughed loudly.

"You're crushing hard, I have to get back to work. Have fun on your date!" Rika gave you a little wave and went back inside. You took that time to try and calm down. You breathed in and out while fanning your face, when you felt your heart rate go down you went back inside as well. You sighed and went back to work. The whole time you thought of your up coming date.

Soon it was Saturday! The night before you barely got any sleep at all. You looked at your reflection in the mirror with disgust. You looked like a raccoon with your deep dark under eye circles. 

"Great... I look completely dead." you mumbled to yourself as you went out to make Urushihara some breakfast. You saw his jumble of blankets and pillows shuffle as he sat up. 

"Good morning," He sighed and rubbed his eyes. You flinched at the sight, he looked even worse than you! The circles under his eyes were horrible! 

"Are you okay?" you asked in surprise. 'I guess he didn't sleep well either.'

"Just a little tired, I stayed up all night beating this level I was stuck at!" He yawed and stretched out. "I think I might go back to bed actually."

'WHAT!' you watched as he covered himself back up with the blankets. 'He forgot about our date... of course he did.' You continued it make some eggs for breakfast, you faced away from him as much as possible so that he wouldn't see your tears.

'It was stupid to think that he would remember. He only cares about his games and food..' You set his food down on the counter and rushed back to your room. You lay on your bed and cried to yourself. Twenty minutes later you heard a knock on your door. 

"Thanks for breakfast. You should get ready soon if you still wanna go out today." Urushihara said without opening your door. You perked up immediately. 

"Y-yeah! I'll do that now!" You jumped up and got out a towel before rushing to the bathroom. You showered as fast as you could before getting dressed. You tried to find the cutest outfit but you forgot that you laundry day was on Sunday. You sighed as you dug through your remaining clothes then you say something in your purse. You grabbed it to find green fabric and a note. 

Have fun on your date!   
Rika

You reminded yourself to thank her the next time you say Rika. You pulled out the rest of the fabric to find a cute mint green dress with little pink flowers on it. You slid it on and was amazed at how perfectly it fit. You put a big brown belt around your waist, a bracelet, and some matching brown boots to complete the outfit. You brushed your damp hair out and fixed your bangs and put on a little make-up. Soon you were perfect! You spun in front of the mirror to make sure and giggled at yourself. 

'I feel like Chiho right now!' you grabbed a tiny back-pack rather than your usual purse and headed out of your room. Urushihara was waiting for you on the couch running his hands through the bangs covering his eye. 

"Ready?" You asked. He jumped up a little startled by your sudden appearance. 

"Yup!" He stood there a second to check out your outfit. A smile tugged at his lips and he blushed. "Y-you look nice..." 

"Ditto..." He was just wearing dark jeans and a simple black shirt but it was nice to see him out of his usual purple and white shirt. The two of you stood awkwardly.

"Are we gonna leave or what?" Urushihara walked out of the apartment and you rushed after him. 

"Where are we going anyways?" You asked walking beside him.

"The mall," he said simply. 

'It's always hard to get him talking... but this is nice,' You let yourself gravitate closer to Urushihara as you walked. Every time you bumped into his you let your hand brush his hoping he would get the idea but each time he just apologized or moved away.

'STOP BEING SO CLUELESS URUSHIHARA! HOLD MY HAND!!' You screamed to yourself. You made it to the mall before you could yell at him to hold your hand. He smiled and walked faster as soon as you guys got inside. You had to rush after him and soon you could tell where he was bringing you.

'Great... an arcade. He just wanted to a different game.' you sighed, 'At least he brought me.' 

"Let's play this one first!" Urushihara rushed over to a some fighting game (Soul Calibur) and added some coins. You chose your character, it was some guy with spiky black hair and a staph (Kilik). Urushihara chose a blackish purplish monster character wit ha huge sword (Nightmare), and soon you two began the fight. He easily beat you all three times.

"Wanna play again?" He looked at you expectantly so you agreed. You changed to a woman named Ivy and he chose an equally large man with long blonde hair. 

"Wow..." you whispered to yourself when you saw the character you'd chosen, "She would need a lot more support... and that armor of hers isn't going to protect her at all." you commented.

"True, her whole character is based on sexual appeal..." You lost to him again. "Let's play something else." You looked around and found what you wanted t play and got an evil grin. 

"Over here!" You pulled Urushihara with you. 

"I don't want to play this... too much work." He began to walk away but you were still holding on to his shirt. 

"No, I played your game now you will play mine."

"But Dance Dance Revolution... really?" He glared at the machine. 

"Yup! Come on!" You giggled and pulled him onto the machine with you. You picked a random song and soon an upbeat techno song began. You easily hit the correct steps because it was a fairly slow song right now. You looked over to see Urushihara was concentrating and was still getting a lot of the steps wrong. 

"You're really bad at this..." you commented and giggled.

"S-shut up!" He messed up even more when he talked. The music was picking up even faster and he was practically tripping over his feet trying to get the steps right. You only got a few wrong, although you were horribly clumsy you some how had a strange talent for DDR. Soon the some was over and you two stepped off. 

"That was fun! Wanna go again?" You looked over to see Urushihara was crouching down trying to catch his breath while sweating. 

"N-no!" He sputtered out and continued his hard breathing.

"Are you okay... I didn't think it would make you that tired." You stood there waiting for him to get his breathing in check. "Let's go get a drink." Urushihara walked after you slowly. You went to a smoothing kiosk and got a strawberry banana smoothie for yourself, Urushihara was still far behind you so you left the line and waited for him to catch up. When he finally got to you the line had tripled in size. 

"S-sorry... You were so far behind and I didn't know what you'd want..." you began to get frantic. 

"Whatever," Urushihara didn't seem to mind at all, he casually took your smoothie from your hand and took a long sip. He handed it back to you and sighed with relief.

'We're sharing a drink!' You freaked out to yourself but on the outside you just smiled politely. 

"Thanks, where do you want to go now?" He looked around and back at you. 

"Uh... wanna just walk around?" 

"Sounds like a lot of energy..." He groaned but walked with you anyways. You guys stopped a few times to look at stores and buy little things. You bought a cute skirt that you found, earning another groan from Urushihara. By the time you left the mall it was sunset. 

"I'm hungry, food." Urushihara held out his hand like you could make food appear right there.

"Let's go to the food court I guess." You bought a box of pepperoni pizza and sat at the table with Urushihara. You had two pizza's and Urushihara quickly gobbled down the rest. 

"Alright, time to go home." Urushihara got up and began to leave and you felt your heart drop.

'That's not the way a date is supposed to end...'

"Uh... not yet, let's go somewhere else." 

"Really? It's already kinda late." He asked but you nodded your head and pulled him along with you. You went to a nature park that was a few blocks away and sat down near a small river. Urushihara plopped down next to you. 

"It's pretty out tonight..." you stared at the sky and you felt a blush creep into your face. 

'Make a move _____, you can do it! Perfect setting!' 

"Yeah..." Urushihara laid down with his hands over his head. You decided to lay down too so you could see the stars better. The grass was so soft it felt like you were lying in a blanket rather than outside. You were a good three feet away form him. 

"Uh...thank you for taking me out today," You said after a long silence.

"Yeah, it was fun. I had fun..." There was an awkward pause again. "Hey ______, wanna see something cool?" He got up and stretched his arms for a second which got your attention so you sat up. 

"Sure...." He grinned and grabbed your hand to held you all the way up. He then pulled you into a tight embrace. You had your face buried in his shoulder, he was so warm and smelled so nice! Then you felt a whoosh of air all around you and you held onto him tighter.

"U-Urushihara!" You were in the air now, as high as planes went. "T-this is amazing!" You cried out causing him to giggle slightly. You felt his grip on you loosen and got scared but he easily moved you into his arms bridal style to make it easier to carry you. You hung onto his neck and stared all around you before letting your eyes rest on him.

"I've been saving up on the power..." he explained, his face was slightly flushed. 

"This is beautiful Urushihara... thank you," You wanted to pull your face to his but decided against it. 

'Don't ruin it ______. This day is perfect! Don't make this awkward.' You tried looking at the stars again but kept being distracted by Urushihara. 'How am I supposed to look anywhere but at him? He's so perfect and amazing!' Your eyes trailed from his face, to his hair, and to his wings flapping behind him. 

"______....," You looked back at his face and into his incredible amethyst eyes. He suddenly moved and you shut your eyes tightly. Then you felt something warm on your lips and opened your eyes again to find yourself staring into Urushihara's eyes. His face became a bright tomato red and he pulled himself away while looking to the side. "It's late... we should go home."

"Y-yeah..." Your face felt hot and it probably looked as red as his. You smiled up at him as he brought you back down to the ground. He set you down gently and when you looked back up at him his wings had disappeared. You two walked home in silence but it didn't feel as awkward as you thought it would be. 

"Good night Urushihara," You waved to him and went into your room. 

'We kissed... Urushihara kissed me. He KISSED ME!' It was finally starting to hit you what had happened. You rolled on your bed and ended up falling off of it and onto the floor. You were holding in your giggles with a pillow pushed against your face. 'HE LIKES ME!' You thought to yourself and drifted to sleep where you were.


	14. Festival

"You have to come!" You screamed out to Urushihara.

"That means work, and walking around, and people."

"But we'll get to see everyone and think about the fireworks! It'll be fun!" You have been trying to nicely convince Urushihara to come with you to the summer festival happening tonight but he answered the same each time. You were practically begging him to come with you to it. 

"Nope," he said simply and continued gaming. 

"F-fine... I have to go to work, bye." You said and grabbed your purse. You were pissed that he was refusing to go with you, you wanted to spend more time with him again. He hasn't even mentioned what happened two weeks ago on your date. You walked out the house slamming the door behind you.

~Urushihara POV~

"Shit... she's actually pretty upset about this," I muttered to myself. "Don't see why I'd have to go in the first place." I tried to go one playing my game but I felt guilty. I groaned to myself and decided to call her. 

~Reader POV~

"Thank you for calling the Dokodemo customer service center, how may I help you today?" You called into the microphone with a fake cheerful voice. 

"Sup _____, I'm sorry about earlier..." You immediately knew who it was.

"Ur-Urushihara! Couldn't you just wait for my break! You can't call me here!" 

"Yeah yeah, you sound like Emi right now. Anyways, I'll go..." 

"Y-you will!!" You jumped up completely forgetting that you were at work. "Oh thank you thank you Urushihara!" 

"You're at work ______! Calm down!" Emi cried next to you. "WAIT URUSHIHARA!" She pulled the microphone close to herself so she could talk into it. "STOP CALLING ON HERE DUMMY!"

"Gotta go Urushihara! See you later." You said goodbye and ended the call. His call immediately improved your mood. Between your calls Emi started talking to you. 

"You invited that twerp to the festival with us? Why?" She asked in a bored annoyed voice. 

"W-Well yes of course..." you stuttered out. 

"Yeah, don't you know she's crushing hard on him?" Rika added. 

"_____, I already warned you..." Emi began but then a call summoned her back to her computer. You sighed with relief that you got out of another one of Emi's lectures. You went on with the rest of your day and it just seemed to fly by.

"See you in a little bit! Let's meet a Maou's!" You waved to Emi and Rika and ran back home. 

"I'm back~" You drew out in a cheerful voice. 

"You're happy..." Urushihara commented form the couch, he was still in his usual clothes and he was playing on his PASTA. 

"Get dressed, we have to leave soon!" 

"Dressed? I have to wear something nice?" He asked and looked down at his outfit he had on. It was just his usual white and purple shirt with shorts. 

"Duh, it's a festival, you have to wear a yukata, everyone is going to!" You had picked out a cute pink one with lots of frills and flowers along with a darker pink sash around it. Urushihara wore a simple dark purple yukata with darker circle designs on it. You picked it out because it matched him perfectly! 

"H-how the hell do I put this thing on?"Urushihara had the outfit half way on and was holding the sash with a distasteful look.

'I don't even know how to tie these either... let's just try this...' You walked over and helped him into his yukata. You tied it as best you could and stood back to look at your work. 

"That looks right... right?" You asked, Urushihara just shrugged and got back to playing his game. "I'm gonna get dressed now!" You ran to your room and pulled on your own yukata. You added a cute flower pin to your hair to match it. You also put on some sandals rather than the traditional shoes and socks that Suzuno wore. You tried tying your own sash but couldn't get it right. 

"Urushihara!" You called to him. Soon he entered your room. 

"What~?" He asked and dragged it on. 

"Tie it for me?" You asked, it reminded you of the whole bikini incident and caused your face to redden. You felt him pull at the sash and then walked away. 

"Done." He called with a wave and left your room. You looked at it in your mirror to see it was sloppily done. 

'You lazy son of a... I'll just have Suzuno tie it for me I suppose.' You groaned and grabbed your thin wallet and stuffed it in your sash. 

"Let's go," Urushihara got up, he was still playing on his game. "Leave the game." 

"WHAT! NO!" He cried to you like a child. "It's mine! Why do I have to leave it?"

"We're going out of the house, you don't need to play your game the whole time. Now leave it, we have to go." He groaned but left the game on the counter. The two of you walked to Maou's house with Urushihara grumbling about his game the whole way. When you arrived, everyone was already waiting outside for you. 

"It took forever for you to get here," Emi chided but still gave you a hug. 

"Sorry everyone, it took longer than I expected to get ready. Actually, Suzuno?" You turned toward the girl, she was in her usual dark blue kimono. "Could you help me? I don't think this is tied correctly." 

"Honestly Good _____, this is not adequately tied what so ever." Suzuno said as she tugged on your sash. After she was done you tried to look at the back. You could only get small glimpses but you could see that tied it into a big bow on your back. It looked perfect. 

"Thank you so much Suzuno!" You smiled at her and brought her into a hug. 

"Good Hanzo, your sash in also incorrect. Would you like me to fix it?"

"Whatever," she went over and fixed his sash as well. While she was fixing it you took the time to look at everyone else's outfits. Maou wore a light blue yukata while Ashiya wore a dark green one, the patterns on them were fairly similar. Emi wore a light green one and Chiho's was an light orange color. Everyone looked so cute today, you couldn't help but smile.

"Come on! Let's go now or by the time we get there it'll be over." Maou began walking in the direction of the festival, there were lots of people and soon the group was so spread apart it was hard to find everyone. You felt a tug on your long sleeve and followed the arm up to see Urushihara. 

"You're gonna get lost, you walk so slow." He said and pulled you along with him. You finally made it to the festival and met up wit the rest of the group at a little watame (cotton candy) booth. Urushihara poked you and pointed at the food.

"You could at least ask rather than poking me..." You pulled out your money anyways and bought a stick of it, pulling off a little bit before handing it over to him. He poked you again and pointed at a grilled squid station, you glared at him and he stopped. 

"Just wanted to see how much I could get...I guess not that much," He chuckled. 

"The fireworks won't start for about an hour, wanna walk around and meet back here then?" Maou suggested.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go first Mr. Maou?" Chiho smiled up at him and they began walking away with Ashiya following. 

"I would like to check out that store over there, they seem to be selling kimono and I am in need of some new ones. Would anyone like to join me?" Suzuno asked and Emi volunteered to go with her. 

"There's some games over there, wanna check them out?" You pointed in the direction of a line of game booths. There was a game to win a small gold fish, all you had to do was throw a plastic ball into the bowl. You paid to play three turns, you failed each one. 

"Wow... you're horrible at this." You heard Urushihara laugh behind you. "Let me try." You paid for one more turn and he immediately made it in. The woman running the station put the goldfish in a clear plastic bag with a string handle, and handed it to Urushihara who gave it to you. You thanked him and looked at the little goldfish, it was cute and shiny gold. When you looked back up Urushihara was at a booth where you had to throw darts at balloons to win a prize. 

"Money," He held out his hand and you produced the required currency for the booth. He ended up winning a small stuffed rabbit and gave it to you before going on to the next stall. You two ended up playing all the games there, you walked away with a handful of carnival prizes. 

"I'm hungry now," Urushihara dragged you back to the food booths, you bought one Yakisoba bowl and shared it with him. While eating you say Chiho and she waved at you and you gave a thumbs up to her. She seemed happy hanging out with Maou, they seemed to have ditched Ashiya somewhere. 

"I'm still hungry." Urushihara picked up your wallet and took some money from it. You began to stop him but decided it was his treat for coming out with you. He came back a few minutes later with two bowls of shaved ice and syrup. He handed the one with blue syrup to you an began to eat his which had a mixture of blue, red and green. 

"Thank you!" You said and got up. "We should start going to meet with the others now." 

"Yeah, let's get this over with." He said with a groan, he always sounded like that when it had to do with Emi. We found everyone but Ashiya at the grilled squid station. 

"Where is Good Shiro?" Suzuno asked looking around. 

"He found Rika when we were walking around and they got to talking, we should just go on without him." Maou explained. "Shall we get going?" 

"Let's find somewhere good to sit!" Chiho jumped happily, her breasts jiggled even in the yukata. You say Emi give her a strange jealous look and laughed. All of you went and found an open spot on the grass, Emi took out a huge blanket and everyone sat down minus Urushihara. 

"THIS IS JUST LIKE BEFORE! THERE'S NO ROOM ON HERE FOR ME!"He screamed and pointed at the blanket angrily. 

"Oh, oops. Guess you'll just have to sit on the grass." Emi gave him an evil grin. You sighed to yourself.

'I get that he's a demon and all but does she really have to be so mean? Even Maou has a spot and he's a demon too...' 

"Move over _____," Urushihara pushed you a little and laid down on the edge of the blanket taking up as little room as he could. You moved a little more so that he had more space. 

"They're starting!" Chiho pointed into the sky in time for a brilliant burst of blue light to surround her hand. The crowd around you erupted in cheers of ooh' s and aahh's. Urushihara even starred up into the sky in wonder. You saw Chiho inch closer to Maou and he let her. 

'You go Chiho!' You cheered for your friend. 'I need to make a move too!' You were about to try and inch closer to Urushihara but then you realized that you two were already touching. 

There were a bunch of little fireworks in the sky and then a huge one covered the sky in beautiful brilliant colors. Chiho cheered happily and Suzuno gasped at them. Everyone was having so much fun! It made you feel nice and happy, you couldn't help but smile. Then suddenly you felt something warm on your hand. You looked down to find Urushihara had set his hand on top of yours, you flipped your hand so he was holding yours properly. You smiled at him but he was looking at the sky but you could see a smile on his face. 

'My chance!' You laid down next to him and set your head against his shoulder still holding his hand. He stiffened at first but then he relaxed into you. You watched the rest of the fireworks show comfortably snuggled against Urushihara. You would look up at him and sometimes you would find him staring back at you with a smile on his face.


	15. Midnight Adventure

"I'm booooored~" You cried like a child.

"Then go play something," Urushihara's voice was muffled by a stick of pocky. You looked over to him in annoyance. He was downloading something on the computer and you could "ABSOLUTELY UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE TOUCH!" as he put it and he was also playing on his PASTA.

"Yeah... because there's so much to do." You said sarcastically. Urushihara just ignored you and continued playing his game. You crawled over to him and poked his cheek. "I'm bored." You whispered at him now that you were close up to his face. He gave you a glare and tried swatting your hand away. 

"What the hell do you want me to do about that!" He screamed out. 

'Well... there's a load of stuff involving you that could make me not bored.' 

"It's rated M for mature...." You continued your thought out loud.

"So? Most of my games are...." He face became red when he realized what you were saying. He paused the game and squirmed away from you as fast as he could. He was across your small room in about a second. He stood up all red faced and out of breath. "I... I need air." He tugged his shoes on jacket then ran out of the house. 

'Wow... it was mostly a joke. I didn't think he would get so flustered over a little comment. Great ______, now you've freaked him out enough that he willingly went outside.' You sighed and let yourself fall all the way to the ground. 'I could just go to bed... start over tomorrow...' You pulled yourself off the ground and was going to go to your room when you heard the door creak open. You turned around to see Urushihara standing in the doorway. 

"Come on, I have to show you something. Hurry up." He said when you continued to just stand there. You pulled your shoes on and followed him. He led you down a path behind your apartment complex.

'Away from civilization... Is this about earlier?' You mind instantly went to the gutter as you came up with some crazy situation on why Urushihara had brought you down here. '______, we're nice and alone now. No one could hear if we were to... do something. We could be as loud as we want,' You imagined Urushihara pulling your chin up as he pressed his lips against yours.

"You're making a creepy face you know." Urushihara's voice brought you back to reality. "What wer you thinking about?" 

"I... um, haha... well!" You were about to come up with some excuse when Urushihara shushed you. 

"Just sit down and be quiet." He said in a hushed tone. 

'OMG...Is it really happening?'

He had led you into a deserted area forest area. He had stopped you in a large clearing enclosed by bushes. Everything was lit by the moon light above you. It was the perfect moment... You looked over to Urushihara, confusion was plastered onto your face. Urushihara gave you a little smile and sat down. 

'Oh god! IS THIS WHERE IT HAPPENS! I DON'T THINK I'M READY!' You frantically brushed your hair with your fingers trying to calm it down. 

"_____! Look up." Urushihara ordered, you followed his pointed hand and saw a bulb of yellowish green light moving around. Then another one appeared next to it. Then another, and another. Soon there were at least twenty little bulbs of light flying around you. 

"FIREFLIES!" You cheered, you looked to Urushihara with a huge grin on your face then immediately went back to watching the bugs. 

"I saw a couple when I came down here earlier and I thought you would like to see them," Urushihara explained. You were about to apologize for your comment at the house but you didn't want to make it awkward again so you just looked back at the bugs flying around you. They would flicker on and off while flying, it was an incredible sight. 

"You cold?" Urushihara asked suddenly. It made you realized that the whole time you had been shivering. You were so caught up in the sight you didn't notice that you were actually cold. "Sheesh, it's night. Why wouldn't you bring a jacket?" He shrugged off his and tossed it to you. You put it on and felt the warmth of him engulf you. 

"Thanks, you rushed me out of the house so I didn't think to grab mine," 

"So now it's my fault?"

"Everything is your fault Urushihara." You pushed against him playfully with your shoulder. 

"Great, just like at Maou's place." He said in a fake hurt tone. 

"I wanna try to catch one!" You changed the topic and sprung up. You ran at one of the lights and jumped to try to get one. Each time it would just fly a tiny bit higher and out of your reach. 

"You're never gonna get one shorty," Urushihara laughed from behind you. 

"Who are you calling short!" You shot back at him. You two were about the same height, he was only a few inches taller than you. 

"I get to say that because I'm taller. " Urushihara was behind you suddenly, he compared your heights by holding his hand against his head and then above yours. 

"If you're so tall then catch me a firefly." You pushed him away from you playfully. He jumped up and tried to catch one. 

"Come here! You stupid bug! Just a little higher! Come on!" He screamed at the insects while jumping to grab one. He suddenly stopped his efforts and plopped down where he was. "I don't feel like it." 

"See you can't catch one either!" You laughed at him. 

"I could if I really wanted to. Did you forget that I have wings?" He pointed to his back as an emphasis. 

"You need power to make them come out and as I remember, you should't have any left." You thought of how he used up all his power flying you into the sky. You thought of what happened while you were up there... it felt like a dream now. 

'We haven't talked about that and it's been a month.... maybe it was just a kiss and nothing more?' You had been looking down at the ground and forgot that you were with him right now. You looked around you but he was no where in sight. 

"Urushihara?" You asked, "Where did you go?" There was no answer then you heard a scream from in the woods. "URUSHIHARA! This isn't funny!" 

'Okay... he's probably trying to scare you. Just stay here and it'll be okay. But what if someone from Ente Isla came and took him?' Your over active imagination kicked in. 'He could be hurt right now!' You began walking towards where you heard the scream come from. 'WAIT! Don't be a dumb girl in a horror film! That's step number one to getting killed. Just sit here.' 

You sat back down on the ground and waited for Urushihara to be done with his stupid game. You tried to look at the fireflies moving around but it didn't bring you peace at all, just the opposite. They somehow looked menacing when the flew around and lit parts of the ground in a eerie greenish light. You hugged your legs to your chest and pulled Urushihara's jacket closer to yourself. You looked down at the ground rather than at the bugs but you still felt scared. 

"Urushihara... stop messing around." You said desperately. You heard a twig crack in the woods and looked up towards the noise. 

'It's just Urushihara trying to scare you, or a bunny... Or some sort of evil demon coming to kill you...' Fear caused you to shake where you sat. Then you heard the snap of a twig closer to you. You stood up and clenched your hand to your chest. 

"Urushihara...stop, please," You looked around for him, hoping he would just walk out of the forest. There was another pop of a twig breaking and it brought on even more fear. 

'A stupid girl in a horror film would walk towards the sound... but what would a sane person do? I can't run all the way back home in the dark. I'll just get lost... If I stay here I will just encounter what's out there faster.' You continued to stand there in petrified fear, awaiting your incoming probable death. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that pushed you down to the ground and rattled the trees. You closed your eyes shut tightly and waited. When nothing happened you peeked out with one eye. In front of you was a two cupped hands together. 

"Told ya I could catch one." Urushihara was sitting down next to you, there was a greenish glow coming from the cracks in his hand. You looked up at his face with tear blurred vision. 

"Y-y....you JERK!" You screamed as you pushed Urushihara away from you. He landed on his back and you continued to scream at him. "I was terrified! Don't you know when to stop! You're such an asshole you know!"

"Well I am the Demon General Lucifer..." He opened his hands and the firefly left his hand to join the rest of the bugs. 

"Not anymore...you're just Urushihara..." He gave you an odd look but shrugged it off. 

"Wanna go back now?" He asked and stood up. He held a hand out to you to help you to your feet. 

"Sure," You sighed and took his hand but while getting up your foot slipped on a slick area of grass causing you to fall backwards. You ended up pulling Urushihara down with you by the hand. You closed your eyes for the first impact of hitting your back to the ground. When you opened your eyes back up you were face to face with Urushihara. He had his hands on both sides of your head to catch himself.

"Are you okay!" He was looking at you stunned. 

"Y-yeah..." You stuttered out. You were becoming nervous at how close he was and you could tell he was becoming nervous as well yet neither of you made any move to get away from the situation. 

'Just kiss me dammit!' You stared up at him trying to communicate the message with your eyes. 

"______," He began to ask (most likely) for your permission. Then he tilted his head and slowly lowered his mouth onto yours. His mouth perfectly matched up with your own as you two shared a kiss. You felt his hot tongue slid against your lip asking for entrance, soon he was exploring your mouth. The two of you stayed like that until he pulled away for breath. You were out of breath and panting, you're heart was racing as it you had just ran a marathon. 

"Urushi-" He interrupted you by pressing his lips against yours again. He snaked his arm around your waist and you felt the breeze pick up. When the kiss ended again you two were in the sky. 

"I heard someone coming." He was glaring down at the ground. You tried looking as well but couldn't see much. 

"Who... is it?" You asked still out breath, Urushihara was smirking as if proud to have put you in this state but then his lips pressed into a frown.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU STUPID NEET!" Emi's voice rang from under you. Urushihara looked like he was ready to bolt when another voice yelled up. 

"Come on Urushihara! It's important!" Maou called up. Urushihara made eye contact with you before giving you a peck on your cheek. 

"We should continue this later." He said before descending to the ground.


	16. Homesick at Home?

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UP THERE WITH HER!" Emi shouted as soon as she saw you. She ran over and grabbed you from Urushihara's embrace. Immediately felt cold and a little disappointing without him. 

"None of your business." Urushihara glared at the red haired woman. 

"What did he do to you _____? I'll kill the tiny demon!" Emi turned her attention to you, behind her you saw Urushihara twitch at being called small. 

"N-no..." You tried to come up with excuse but couldn't. You felt your face heat up.

"You dirty demon! What the hell did you do to her!" 

"N-nothing! We were just hanging out..." Urushihara put his hands up defensively as Emi looked around herself for something to throw at him. 

"Emi, important matter remember?" Maou spoke up.

"Yeah... I'll kill you later twerp. But right now, come on." Emi let go of you and began to walk back in the direction of your house. 

"What makes you think that I'll come with you?" Urushihara cried after her. 

"Because I said so." Maou said in a tight voice. You looked over to him and he had anger written all over his face.

"Fine. We're going to your place?" Urushihara asked and started walking after Emi and Maou. You jogged so you were beside him. 

"Bingo," Maou called behind him. "Umm... I'm sorry but _____ can't come. Strictly Ente Isla stuff." Maou gave you an apologetic look and continued walking. By now you had made it to your apartment. 

"Oh...okay, I'll see you later then..." You stood awkwardly at the foot of your stairs and watched them go. Emi gave you a little wave and Maou flashed a smile at you before they left. Soon they were out of sight and you went into your apartment. 

"I guess I can clean up while they are gone." You said to yourself as you started picking up wrappers that had missed the trash can. You brushed the crumbs on the table onto the floor and then swept. You then did all the dished in the house and everything was clean. You looked at the clock, it had only bee thirty minutes since they left. 

'I could go to sleep... but I'm not tired at all.' You looked down at your clothes, they had gotten dirty because you were outside for so long, there were grass stains on them. You stripped and got into the shower. For a while you just sat there and tried to think of reasons on why they would need Urushihara. You could only come up with bad things. 

'Why couldn't I come... Is it really something that bad?' You felt anger and what you thought might even be jealousy. You finished washing yourself and got out of the shower. 

"Shit... I forgot a towel," You mumbled to yourself. "URUSHIHA- he's not here remember? That's right, he's not here. I could walk around naked haha!" You stepped out of the bathroom with confidence practically rolling off your naked body. Then you realized it was freezing cold compared to the bathroom plus you felt extremely exposed without a towel. 

"I should probably get dressed... He put tracking devices in my clothes... what other perverted things could he have done?" You felt paranoid that Urushihara had set up camera's in your house. You rushed to your room and threw on some pajamas. 

"Better!" You said to yourself out loud. You sat on your bed cross legged and decided what to do next. 

'Go to sleep!' A voice in your head said annoyed. 

"No no no, not tired. Snack time." You jumped from your bed and walked to your snack cupboard. You opened it up to find a empty packages everywhere. "Damn you Urushihara." You sighed and threw out all the garbage. You picked up a huge box of goldfish, when you did it rattled telling you there was still food inside. You greedily held out your hand and poured the contents into your palm and threw the box away. In your hand was four cheddar flavored goldfish. "GUHHH! URUSHIHARA YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT HERE RIGHT NOW!" You screamed even though he wouldn't hear you. You ate the goldfish and began to shuffle through the fridge for some leftover food when the home phone began to ring. You sighed and set the food you had picked up down.

"Hello?" You asked into the phone, you were wondering who would call so late. 

"It's me," Urushihara's voice was on the other line. He sounded tired and sad maybe?

"Is everything okay?" You asked concerned with the way he sounded.

"Yeah...I'm gonna have to stay the night over at Maou's. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't get worried. Anyways goodnight ______."

"Good-" The phone made a click noise then a long buzzing noise telling you that Urushihara had hung up. "Night..." You finished anyways. 

'I wonder what's wrong with him... He wouldn't be that rude.' You wee still holding the phone in your hands and the buzzing noise was starting to annoy you. You slammed the phone back into place and went back to the kitchen. You placed some leftovers in the microwave and as it was heating up, you were too. 

"WHY THE HELL COULDN'T I KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON? I LET HIM LIVE IN MY HOUSE! SHOULDN'T I GET TO KNOW ABOUT THIS TYPE OF STUFF!" You took the food and sat down at the couch. "What if it's something bad... I need to know Urushihara... I'm worried." You opened the laptop and went to Netflix. You turned on a random anime that you found and ate your food. 

"Why would they let a child run a whole business..." You were actually enjoying the anime but still insulted it when you could. You ended up watching three episodes until you decided to stop it. 

'I need to sleep. Get up and go to your room." You commanded your body but it still refused to listen. 'Okay... now I will get up and go to my bed.' This time you got to your feet, they felt like they didn't even belong to you. 'Come on you stupid legs! Wake up!' You ended up stumbling into your room and onto your bed while your legs began to sting all over. You groaned at the discomfort and got under your blankets. You tried to shut your eyes but everything felt wrong. 

'I can't sleep... I feel so lonely here. I haven't actually had to sleep in a house alone in a long time. I've gotten so used to Urushihara's presence.' You got up again and checked that the doors and windows were locked. You ended up standing in the middle of your main room doing nothing. You felt home sick even though you were in your own house. You went and grabbed Urushihara's jacket from your room and a pillow. You laid down on the couch and threw Urushihara's blanket over yourself as well. It felt strange sleeping on the couch but it was a lot better than sleeping in your own room. You opened the laptop back up and watched a few more episodes of the anime before falling asleep. 

"______, wake up already!" You felt someone pushing at your side and swatted the hand away. "Wake uuuuppp." the voice said annoyingly. 

"Go away." Your voice was muffled by the pillow you had your face stuffed in. 

"But this is where I sleep! I came back here because Maou's floor was uncomfortable and now I still have to sleep on the floor." 

"Urushihara?" Your senses were still dulled to the world so you were just now starting to understand the situation. You lifted your head up so you could see him. The laptop had shut off but it was still dark in the room telling you that it wasn't morning yet. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Plus Maou's floor was horrible so I snuck back to here. So can I have my bed back?" He asked pulling at the blanket you had rolled yourself in. You groaned, you didn't want to expose your warm body to the cool air around you.

"Come on _____, I'm tired." You let yourself roll off the couch to get out of the blanket but didn't think of how close Urushihara was. You ended up succeeding in rolling out of the blanket but you ended up rotating yourself right into his arms.  
"______~" He dragged your name. "You're killing me!" When you didn't move he let out an exaggerated breath and pushed you off of him. He crawled onto the sofa and under the comforter while you laid on the ground. You didn't feel like pulling yourself to your own room so you stayed there. 

"Are you seriously going to sleep right there?" Urushihara asked when you still made no movement to leave. 

"I guess," You yawned out. "So what happened at Maou's?" 

"...I'm tired right now. We'll talk about this later." He said matter of factually. 

"...alright. Good night I guess." You were slightly hurt about the way he dissmissed your question but you hid it. You rolled onto your stomach and crossed your arms so you could lie with your face against them. 

"You're going to sleep like that?" 

"Yup." You heard him sigh a "Whatever" and move around on the couch. You two were quiet for a while longer. 

"It'll be a very uncomfortable night." He added, he was obviously trying to convince you to sleep else where. 

"Fine, if you really want me to leave then I will. Night." You stumbled to your feet and began to leave when a hand shot out to grab yours. It was pitch dark and the sudden movement caused a cold feel to run down your whole back and your heart to quicken it's pace.

"That's not what I was saying." Urushihara said quietly, you could barely hear him. 

"It's fine, I'll go to my room now." You made another move to leave but he didn't loosen his grip. Instead he pulled you closer. 

"Would... would you sleep here tonight?" You breath hitched again.

"Y-yeah..." You began to take your spot on the floor again when he opened the blanket, inviting you in. You stood there like an idiot for a second before you clumsily joined him on the couch. Since both of you were pretty small it wasn't that hard to fit on it but you were pressed against him. He slid his arm around your waist to keep you from falling off of and you pressed your head against his chest. You could hear his heart beat and every breath he took. 

"Urushihara?" You got up the nerves to ask him the deadly question. "What... what am I to you?" He didn't answer. 

'He probably fell asleep. He didn't say how tired he was, plus he doesn't usually get out and walk around so much.' With him being asleep you became brave. 

"Urushihara... I think I'm in love with you.... I wish I could just say it to your face... I'm such a wimp." You sighed and snuggled closer to the purple haired boy smiling. You wanted to enjoy every moment of this because you didn't know when you would get the chance but you felt so tired. Urushihara's warm body mixed with his beautiful scent soothed you to sleep easily. 

~Urushihara POV~

"Urushihara? What... what am I to you?" _____ asked, her voice was muffled against my chest but it was easy to make out the words she said. I blushed deeply and hoped my heart wouldn't start pounding. I began to say something but the words got caught in my throat. She continued talking anyways. "Urushihara... I think I'm in love with you" 

'I need to say something! I can't let this happen!' _____ pressed on. 

"I wish I could just say it to your face... I'm such a wimp." She exhaled and relaxed herself into my chest more. 

'She thinks I'm asleep...I don't have to say anything. Thank god. I don't have the heart to beak the news to her yet... For now I just want to be with her as much as I possibly can before-" I couldn't even bring myself to finish the thought. I hugged ______ closer to myself with my arm and tried to let myself fall asleep with her in my arms.


	17. Bad News

You woke up and began to roll over on your bed but felt the sensation of falling and pulled yourself back up .

'That's right...I'm on the couch.' You looked up and saw purple. "With Urushihara...' You felt your face get hot and you became flustered. You were glad that he was still asleep so you wouldn't have to face him now. You smiled and pushed yourself away from him so you could see his face. It was covered with his purple hair, some of it was stuck in his open mouth. You giggled as you pulled your arm out from between you and brushed his hair away. You tried to make it stay so that you could see all of his face but each time his bangs would fall back in front of his eye. You decided it was good enough and let your hand rest on the side of his head holding his hair back.

'He looks so cute and innocent this way!' He was softly breathing and his chest would fall up and down against you. You slowly moved closer up so you were face to face with him, you were getting edgy and jittery but continued anyways. You brought your face closer to his and quickly planted a little kiss on his soft pale cheek. He moaned and moved his face away. 

"We...need more snacks~" You mumbled and snuggled his face into the side of the couch.

'Shit... if I move again he'll surely wake up. This would be an uncomfortable sight to see first thing in the morning.' You cursed yourself for putting yourself in this position. You stayed like that for a few minutes before you slowly tried to let yourself fall off the couch but his arm tightened around you trapping yourself next to him. 

"Stupid _____, gonna fall off again." He turned himself so that he was taking up less room and pulled you flush against him. He went back to sleep yet again, you weren't sure when he'd wake up. 

"Urushihara?" You whispered to him, you were enjoying your time with him but it was probably late morning by now. "Urushihara...we need to get up." You weakly pushed at his chest. 

"I don't wanna." He seemed at least half-conscious now, he was just being lazy. 

"Come on..." You said halfheartedly and in response Urushihara sighed and pushed his face closer to the pillow. 

'He's not going to get up, and I don't even have food to coax him out with. I need to think of something else...' Just then you got a plan.

"Urushihara~" You said innocently, "Are you being perverted?" You hugged him closer to your body so that you were pressing everything against him. 

"WHA-!" Urushihara got panicky and pushed you away from him and off the couch. You landed face first on the cold wood floor. 

"Why'd you do that?" You felt tears come to your eyes as you rubbed your nose. 

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" He screamed at you. He was sitting cross legged on the couch now, the blanket still over him. 

"What do you mean?" You said it as innocently as you could but you couldn't keep the evil glint out of your eyes. He stared at you in shock as you got up and stretched your arms. "I don't see how you sleep on here every night... I feel all tight." You groaned as you felt your muscles loosen up from your stretches. 

"Well you could always go buy me a bed..." He was looking at the corner of the kitchen trying not to make eye contact with you. There was still a little pink in his cheeks. 

"You know I don't have that kind of money... besides, my bed is big enough for the two of us." You giggled at him. He looked back at you, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging over. The pink tint in his cheeks had become a deep red. 

"S-shut up!" He suddenly go up. "I have to use the restroom!" He stumbled into the bathroom, running into the doorway before opening the door and falling into the bathroom. He slammed the door as you finished stretching. You walked went into the kitchen and began making two sandwiches. You were going to prepare some breakfast but after looking at the clock you found out it was 11:30. Urushihara soon came back out of the bathroom and pushed off all the blankets before sitting on the couch. You brought out the sandwiches and a big bag of chips before sitting down at the table. Urushihara slid off the couch and went to the table to eat with you. It was silent except for your chewing. 

"You don't have work today." Urushihara stated after a while. You were still chewing so you just nodded at him. "What are you gonna do today?" 

"Just running some errands, I have to get some groceries and I promised Chiho I would pick up this new manga coming out today," You said after you were done chewing up the food in your mouth. 

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure...that'll be a lot of walking, and it'll probably be really boring for you." You wre happy he wanted to spend time with you but it made you sligtly suspicious. It wasn't like Urushihara to want to go out.

"Yeah I know, I still want to go... if you're cool with that."

"Alright, well we'll leave in about an hour." You finished off the rest of your sandwich when you noticed Urushihara had barely eaten his. "Are you okay?"

"Just not that hungry." He pushed the plate away and dragged himself back to the couch where he played on his PASTA. You followed him over and pushed his hair out of his face. You set your forehead against his and tried to see if he was getting sick. 

"You don't feel hot... are you sure your alright?" You said leaning away from him and letting his hair flop back to his eye.

"Super duper," He said in a bored sarcastic voice.

'He's well enough to joke around so he can't be that sick. Whatever." You picked up the dishes and put them in the sink to wash later and threw away the rest of Urushihara's sandwich. You knew it was wasteful but you couldn't just leave it out. You took a quick shower and got dressed in jean shorts and a cute black top. You threw your hair into a pony-tail and grabbed your bag before going into the living room. 

"Ready?" You asked the boy still sitting on the couch. 

"One second." He tapped the buttons on his PASTA for about a minute or two more and then paused it. He stood up and stretched while yawing. 

"Urushihara. Go get dressed or I'm leaving you." You felt like a mother ordering around her child but it seemed to work. Urushihara lazily grabbed his jeans from the little box beside the couch that held his clothes.He took his time going into the bathroom and getting changed then put on his shoes. He was still tying his shoes when you got fed up. 

"URUSHIHARA! It had taken you ten minuted to put on some pants! You're so lazy!" You stomped over and grabbed the shoe he wasn't tying. You quickly pulled the laces into a tidy knot and stood up. You held out your hand to help Urushihara up, he grabbed it and you rushed out the door. "I don't see how you can move so slow." You grumbled at him while walking down the street. You expected a witty comment but nothing came, you glanced behind yourself. Urushihara was there but he was staring at the ground and he looked down. You slowed your pace so he could catch up. 

"Urushihara... you're starting to worry me. What's up?" 

"Nothing," 

"You're lying." You picked up his hand and pulled him along with you to a bench. 

"I thought you were in a hurry to get all the errands done." Urushihara spoke once you sat down. 

"You're more important than some stupid chores." You squeezed his hand trying to reassure him. He was silent for a long time after that.

"I have bad news..." Urushihara said slowly. "Maou and Emi have to go back to Ente Isla... and I have to go with them." It felt like your heart froze and you couldn't get any words out. "They heard that some people in there are trying to open a portal to Earth for some reason. Maou said they must be stopped and Emi is going to help."

"BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?" The words flew out of your mouth in a sudden rage. You felt tears begin to fall down your face. 

"_____... don't cry." He said softy and pet your head.

"When? When will you go?" 

"Tomorrow," His voice was tight.

"And... when w-will you come back?" He was silent and then he shrugged. 

"Not sure yet. Could be the next day... could be years from then." It hurt you how casually he sounded but then you looked at his face and it broke your heart. He eyes were shadowed and you could tell he was trying hard to keep the mellow face he had on.

"I...I don't want you to go..." Your voice was breaking and you couldn't breath. 

"Me neither..." You pulled you into an embrace and let you cry into his chest. You were glad that no one came down this street so they wouldn't stumble upon this scene, you let yourself go and sobbed into his chest. Finally all the tears stopped and you were left wit hiccups and scratchy eyes.

"You should go back home... I can pick up the food and book." Urushihara offered in a warm voice.

"N-no...I want to stay with you. As much as I can." You wiped at your eyes to get the wetness away and stood up. "Let's go!" You smiled at him as cheerfully as you could. You wanted to act like nothing happened and just enjoy your time with him. Urushihara seemed to understand and smiled back at you before he stood up and took your hand in his. The two of you talked happily the whole way to the bookstore and market. Urushihara always tried to keep the conversation going so you wouldn't think of the events that tomorrow would hold.


	18. Goodbye

"Urushihara...Don't leave me alone," he looked at you, you say a sad look in his eyes.

"Come on...we have a little longer. Don't start the water works again." He had already had his bags packed, he was bringing all of his games and PASTA back to Ente Isla in hopes they would actually work there. "Want to go do something? We can go where you want." You thought about the places you wanted to go with Urushihara. You had wanted to eventually go to a lot of places, the beach, a foreign country, even easy places like the movies or to a fancy restaurant...it didn't seem like any of that could happen soon. 

"I want to go to the park," it wasn't just some random park to you though. It was the park you were at when the two of you shared your first kiss. 

"Simple, let's go." Urushihara had already stood up and was waiting for you to join him. You slipped on some shoes and walked out the door with him.

"Hey," Urushihara had stopped walking and had his hand awkwardly on his hip with his elbow out. You realized he was offering you his arm and quickly draped your own around his. The two of you walked to the park arm in arm. You heard a few people comment on how cute young love is, it's happened before and each time either Urushihara or you would embarrassingly deny it. This time neither of you said anything about it, you actually felt Urushihara hug you closer to him. He seemed to read your mind as you arrived, he immediately lead you down to the little river from before. The two of you sat down and watched the clouds in silence. It wasn't like before however, the two of you were hand in hand and you felt tension between you. You of course wanted to get closer to him. You wanted to feel him against your lips one more time, but you knew that it would just make it that much harder to let him go. Urushihara became more and more tense as you two sat there, he was probably thinking the same thing you were.

"______...I just want to say-" he was interrupted by electronic music. The noise was coming from your now buzzing pocket. You quickly took it from your pocket and opened it.

"It's Emi..." You felt your heart sink. Urushihara was silent as you answered the call. "Hey Emi,"

"______, are you with Urushihara right now?" She sounded exhausted. You nodded slowly and waited for her reply. "Uhhh... You still there?" 

"OH! Uh... yeah. Urushihara is with me," You had been so caught up in your own world that you forgot she couldn't actaully see you.

"Good...Tell him to head over to Maou's house...." It was quiet on the other line. "_____ I want you to come too." 

"I was going to come anyways, I can't just let you leave without seeing you, be right there." You hung yup the phone and placed it back in your pocket.

"...I can't believe it's slready time..." Urushihara got to his feet slowly and held his hand out to help you. You grabbed it and held on.

"Maou's house," You pointed in the direction even though Urushihara had already started pulling you doing to the destination. It was a silent trip, you didn't want to make a noise in fear of breaking down in a fit of tears. Everyone was already waiting out front for you guys. 

"______!" Emi ran to as soon as she caught sight of you. She pulled you into a tight embrace and you felt wetness touch the side of your cheek. 

'She's crying... Oh great I'm gonna cry now too!' You felt tears start too edgr their way into your eyes and you began rubbing at them furiously. When you looked back up Emi was still staring at you with cheeks rolling down her face. You looked around her and saw that Chiho' s face was a bright red and her eyes were puffy, she was holding onto Maou's arm. Maou and Ashiya had sullen faced and even Suzuno was letting tears fall down her face. When you got closer thou took turns hugging each one of them.

"I'm gonna miss all of you...when you guys come back, be sure to track me down." You could barely get the word out between your choked sobs.

"Of course ______," Maou said in a fake cheerful voice.

"MR.MAOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Chiho finally broke down. Maou soothed her and you heard Emi chanting some strange foreign words. 

'Opening the portal to Ente Isla...' You explained to yourself. You were running out of time. You turned to Urushihara and looked up into his beautiful eyes. 

"Urushihara...I-I... I love...you" Tears were pouring down your face now.

"I love you too _____ and that's why I have to do this..."

"Urushihara?" You were confused, what did you have to do with him going back to Ente Isla? Before you could ask he placed a soft sweet kiss on your lips and pulled you into his arms. He snacked him hand up to your head and held it there. He pulled back just slightly and whispered something, and I felt a surge of energy then everything suddenly went black.

~Urushihara POV~

I felt tears sting my eyes, begging to come out. I looked at _____'s unconscious body in my arms. Her lips were parted but her eyes looked peaceful. 

"Come on Urushihara, before they wake back up." Emi didn't use her usual harsh voice, instead she spoke slowly and kindly. Like the way you would to a stray dog. I slowly brought ______ closer to my body in an awkward embrace them I set her down on the nearby bench. She'll wake up within the next five minutes and think she'd just fallen asleep while taking a walk. She won't even remember that I existed along with the rest of the people from Ente Isla. 

'This is for the better. Who knows when we'll be back, I wouldn't want her wasting her life waiting for me. She'll find someone else, a nice normal guy. Who can give her everything she would ever need... Yeah.' I looked at her once more before turning back around to the portal. Maou glanced at Chiho sadly then walked through it, Ashiya went on right after with Suzuno following. 

"Come on Urushihara... It's for the best." Emi still had tears in her eyes as she tried to comfort me. 

"Yeah..." I have her a weak smile as I trudged into the portal that would take me from my heaven and back to where I belonged. "Goodbye _______...." I called to her even though I knew she wouldn't hear it. Even if she did, she wouldn't know who said it... 

'It's for the better' I chanted to myself in my head. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I entered Ente Isla once again.


	19. Remember

"I don't wanna go to woooork," You cried to yourself.  It wasn't that you hated your job it's just that waking up everyday and going to get yelled at on the phone gets annoying.  

You rolled out of bed sighed as you made breakfast, eggs and bacon. 

"I made too much again," you groaned at the heaping feast before you.  You'd made enough eggs and bacon to serve two or three people. You looked under your cabinet and grabbed a plastic container. You opener your fridge to put it away and couldn't help but groan at the over flow of leftovers you had. 

"Whyyy,  I'm wasting so much food." You shoved it in and the container in and slammed the door shut to avoid it all spilling out. You took a shower and got dressed in your work uniform. 

"I'm going to work now,  bye!" You called as you walked out of the building. 

'I'm in there alone.... Why do I even bother? Oh shit!  I'm gonna be late!' 

~Time Skip~

'Ugh  finally I'm done.' You sighed as you walked home. While you were walking you heard your phone ring,Chiho.

"What's up?" You asked as you picked it up.

"______, do you think I can come over to your house tonight?" 

"Yeah, is something wrong?" 

"N-no...  I just want to talk, I'll  be over there in just a little bit." She hung up the phone before you could tell her you weren't home yet.  You began to run back thinking of Chiho. She seems to have changed, you remember her being much more cheerful before.

You arrived home and changed out of your work clothes before you heard a knock on your door.  You opened it up to find Chiho  still in her school uniform. She gave you a weak hello before sitting on your couch. 

"_____... Something is missing." She says in a sullen voice. You looked around your house confused,  you hadn't been robbed or anything.... "No not in the room. In my life, something is missing and I can't remember what!"

"I feel the same way Chi..." You've been feeling this way for months but lately it's gotten worse. "I feel like someone used to be here with me..."

"I feel like that at work, like we're missing a vital person but when I asked no one remebered." You saw tears come to her eyes. 

"Chi... " You were never all that great with emotions so you gently pulled her into your arms.

"It hurts to think about it... " she sobbed into your shoulder. When she finally stopped your shoulder was soaked but you didn't care.  

"I'll make some dinner, " You turned Grease on for Chiho and went to the kitchen and began to make some hamburgers. You were soon done and handed Chiho her plate.  

"Why'd you make three?" She asked after she bite into the burger.  

"Urushi would want one too," You said focusing on the movie you'd turned on.

"Urushi? Who's that?"

"Wha?" You realized what you'd said. "I... I don't know... " You felt like that name wasn't right some how and you couldn't put a face with it.  

"Maybe you need to gets roommate _______, you're making up imaginary friends." Chiho giggled and went back to eating the food. 

"I don't get why they flew away at the end... " You got up as the credits began to roll down the screen. 

"I don't know... I think they just randomly added it, " Chiho got up and stretched.  "I better get going home now.  Thank you for having me!" 

"No problem Chiho, want me to walk you home?" 

"No, I'll be fine." She gave you a quick hug before leaving. 

"Alone again... " You cleaned up and turned off the TVbefore going to your room.  You lie on your bed looking up arthritis ceiling.  

"Urushi...  Urushi..." You whispered to yourself trying to work out the rest. You just couldn't seem to do it,  it was like there was a wall not letting you go around. You felt a tear begin to fall down your face as you changed the name again and again.  Soon you were in sobs crying the name in to your pillow. You cried yourself to sleep for the first time in months. 

"Ugh...  I feel like crap. " You woke up freezing cold from not covering yourself the night before. You got up and padded through your small house. Soon you found yourself sitting on the ground in the center of the room.  

"Boooored," Watching TV didn't interest you and the games you downloaded on your laptop were all elaborate and not really your style. You decided to go outside for a walk.  

"Hey shorty, " A familiar voice said behind  you. You felt your heart begin to race.  You flipped around to stare at the man who'd called to you. 

"Kye?" You were surprised to see the tall brunette here. You'd met him at the amusement park a while back. His chesnut hair was a little longer than it was when you first met.  

"You remebered my name," Kye smiled at you.

"Of course I did,why are you out here?" You asked as you two began to walk beside each other. 

"A friend of mine needed some help at his house,  now I'm just walking around." 

"Oh... I'm just going for a walk too," 

"Alone? Why didn't your boyfriend come with you?" 

"B-boyfriend?" 

'Why would he think I had a boyfriend? I've only seen his at the amusement park and I was with Chiho then.'

"Yeah,  the purple haired dude you were with when we met.  He really hasn't made a move yet?" 

"Purple haired... Urushi." 

"That's his name? I never actually got to say hi to him." Kye didn't even seem to realise the intense conflict going on it your head. You began to get images of a short purple haired boy. He was important... 

"_____? You okay? " you realizes you'd stopped walking. 

"No... I forgot," You say down where you were on the sidewalk.

"Forgot what? What's wrong? " He got close to you, he was worried for you. 

"Him... Urushi..." Tears began to gather in your eyes, you blinked letting them fall.

"Did you guys break up or something? I'm sorry if I brought up some hard memories..." 

"No... He's gone..." You were embarrassed for crying in front of a person you barely knew but you couldnt stop it. 

"I... I need to go home, I'm sorry," You got up and rubbed at your eyes. 

"Do you want me to walk you there?" 

"I'm right over there... Thank you Kye." 

"Call me if you need anything need anything... " he began to walk away. You remebered him giving you the number but you knew too didn't have it. Someone ripped it up... Urushi, he was jealous. 

"W-wait! I lost it," you pulled the phone from your pocket and handed it to him. He smiled and typed in his number before giving it back. 

"Remebered. If you need anything just call." He ruffled your hair and waved goodbye. You were going to go straight home but you felt yourself being pulled to a different place. Soon you found yourself in front of a 'ghetto' looking apartment complex. You carefully walked up the dangerous looking steps, you felt yourself begin to slip and tried to steady yourself. Being your clumsy self that just made it worse and you tumbled down the stairs. No one was here to catch you this time. You pulled yourself off the ground and wipped away the tears in your eyes before going up the stairs again. This time you made it and you went and knocked on the first door. No one came to the door, you knocked on the second. Nothing. You began to leave when you heard shuffling come from the first room. The door opened. 

"Hello?" A little elderly man squinted at you throught thick glasses. 

"S-sorry to disturb you sir! I have the wrong apartment! Have a nice day," You walked away in disappointment. 

"That was stupid... Who were you planning to find there?" You didn't feel like going home so you walked to the nearby park and at on the bench. You zoned out and sat there thinking of this mysterious Urushi. 

"Did you get stood up honey?" A rough voice said from beside you. It was dark now meaning you spent your entire day on this bench. 

"No... I was just sitting here." the man next to you was older and frankly kind of creepy looking.

"Really... A pretty girl like you just sitting here alone at night. Not very safe don't ya think?" He chuckled and he scooted closer. 

'Shit... This is bad. Kye, I'll call Kye.'

"Actually a friend is coming to pick me up..." you took your phone out of your pocket and began to look for his number in your contacts. Suddenly the phone was taken out of your hands. 

"Trying to leave so soon?" He said in a gruff voice. You tried to get the phone back but the man just used your action to grab you. He had you by the hand and against his chest. He threw your phone on the ground so it was easier to hold you. 

"Such a pretty little girl..." his words felt like slime in your ear. He used his free hand and began to grope at your chest. 

You remebered a time this happened on the subway. Someone saved you but this time it didn't seem possible. You'd have to save yourself. You jerked you hand from his and elbowed him right in the guy. It caught him off hairs and his hands flew to his stomach in pain. You took this chance to run. You heard his heavy stomped after you and pushed yourself to run faster. You felt him getting closer and closer to you and just when you thought you were caught you heard the man groan in pain. You looked behind you and saw that a short figure was stomping on him. It seemed like the shorter man punishes him for hours, then he stood straight up. He had on a black hoodie and you couldn't see him face. 

"Go home. You shouldn't be out at dark." the man said, it was a familiar voice.

"You're... Urushi..." You walked closer to the figure. 

"Shit," the man whispered so you could barely hear. "Go home." He said again, when you began to walk closer to him there was a sudden bright light. When it was gone he had vanished with it. 

"Why did you leave me..." You whispered as tears began rolling down your face. You walked home slowly despite the darkness and the man's warning.


	20. Heaven

A/N haha   
So this chapter is going to contain some desperate Twilight Bella crap in it...yeah 

It's been two weeks since you're incident at the park. You've thought hard about how you were going to find you're mystery man again. The memories are coming back easier now,  you knew the man's name wasn't Urushi but Urushihara... You were close. You knew that you cared deeply for him and you knew that you had to see him again. Today was the day... Or actually tonight was. 

"He'll come...I know he will." You're voice shook as you thought of your next moves. You had dressed in a way that you normally wouldn't. You light like fluffy things, today you wore the shortest tightest things you could think of.  You wore a black tank top that (in your opinion)  had way to many straps in the back, you had a tiny miniskirt on with fishnet stockings under it. Finally you topped it off with black combat boots and dark eyeliner.

"He'll save me... Don't worry." You whispered to yourself.  You were walking down the scariest street you could think of to go to at night. You always heard there were shootings and kidnappings around here. You felt eyes on you coming from every direction as you strutted down the street.  You tried to keep a deadly but sexy smirk on your faceted whole time but inside you were trembling ready to bolt in the opposite direction.

'Urushihara...' You changed his name as if praying for him to come to you.  

"Hey baby?" A man's voice came from the alley you'd just passes. You froze in your spot as you whispered Urushihara's name again. You walked back to to where you heard the voice and gave the man a smirk. 

"What's up?" You flashed him a smile. 

"What's a little girl like you doing out here?" He played with a strand of your hair. He smelled like whiskey and cigarettes and it made you want to throw up but you continued. 

"What do you think I'm doing out here?" 

"Lookin for trouble," The man laughed and went from playing with your hair to your arm.  You pulled away at first but remebered why you were here. "So where ya wanna go honey?" He was stroking up and down your arm. You tried to come up with some response but nothing came out.  

'What if this Urushihara guy isn't even real? I could've made him up! Now I'm here... In this situation!' You tried pulling your arm away from the man but it became tighter. 

"I don't like being teased." The man's voice took on a hard menacing tone. 

"Let her go!" A righteous voice yelled from behind you. You looked behind hoping to see the black hoodie from before but instead saw a woman. She had bright red hair and a deadly look in her honey eyes. 

"What are you gonna do?" The man asked with questions scoff. "You know,  you can come too." he held out his other hand. 

"I said LET HER GO!" Suddenly a burst of energy came from the woman and her eyes seemed to become an orange color. A sword appeared in her hands as she rushed foward. The man let me go with a gasp and I fell to the dirty ground. The woman made no move to do after him but instead helped me up. 

"Thank you." I got a closer look at the girl, her eyes weren't orange anymore but there was still a fire behind them.  

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the woman suddenly punched me right in the head. 

"OWWW!!" I clutched at my head and thoughts of kicking the woman in the legs and running when she suddenly pulled me into an embrace.  

"I've missed you ______," She was trembling as she held onto me and I could tell she was crying. 

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked quietly when I thought she was done with the tears. She pulled me away from her body and suddenly I felt something click. "Emi..." 

"Come on, let's get out of this place." She smiled and tugged me along with her.  She brought me to an apartment and opened the door. 

"Finally,  I thought you'd died you took so long." A male voice said when we came in. The man had black hair and was laying on the ground.  

"Shut up demon," Emi said in an annoyed voice.  

"Do not address the sire in that tone. He was thinking of going to rescue you," a tall blond man came from the kitchen and glared at Emi. There was a quiet little girl in the corner,  she wore a kimono and a flower in her blue hair. 

"Good ______." the girl spoke up, she stood end rushed over to me.  She pulled me into a hug as she cried. I saw the black haired man spring up and the blond hurried over too.  They took turns hugging me as I stood there confused.  

"I'm sorry ______, this all must still be kinda confusing." Emi laughed from behind me. 

"She still doesn't remebered? Well fix it." The man urgently pointed at me. Emi gave him a glare but walked over to me.  She lightly touched my forehead and I saw a blue light come from her fingers. Suddenlt everything came back and I felt like I'd been hit on the head with a mallet. 

"Maou... Suzuno, Ashiya!" I could easily remebered their names now.

'Demons, angels, Ente Isla... Those were all real things!' I felt tears fall down my face as I looked around the room. They pulled me into another hug. 

"What were you doing over there?" Emi asked again. 

"And why are you wearing that?" Maou looked down at my outfit. I forgot I was wearing this... 

"I... I was trying to get Urushihara to come. He was there a few weeks ago to save me... I assumed he would come again." I said quietly. 

"I'm glad I was watching you. Don't be stupid ______," Emi looked ready to hit me but a warm smile soon came to her cheeks as she pulled me close to her again. 

"Where is he?" Urushihara wasn't in the room and you were beginning to become worried. 

"He's been going out with lot lately... I know he doesn't have enough magic to do anything bad." Emi explained. 

"He's been depressed since we left. I thought it would be better when we came back..." Maou sat back down at the table.  

"He'll be back right?" 

"Of course. That lazy bum has nowhere else to sleep." Maou said and you realizes they were all sleeping in this apartment. Wow... "Some dude moved into our old apartment. Hes moving out soon and then we'll have The Devils Castle back." Maou said talking with his hands. 

"It's kinda cramped already but do you want to sleep here tonight? Or at least until Urushihara gets back?" You were already nodding before Emi had finished her offer. We all sat around the TV and soon you heard snoring.  Maou was sprawled across the floor with Ashiya close by. Suzuno had went to sleep in Emi's room while Emi slept on your shoulder. You heard the door creak open and couldn't help but smile.  You saw Urushihara sneak in trying not to wake anyone. He sat down in the corner of the room and sighed.  He didn't even notice you were here. 

"Urushi~" You drew out his name.  

"______!!" He jumped up yelling causing everyone to jolt awake.  He switched the light on and you saw that he had tears in his eyes. Emi was awake now and off your shoulder. You stood up and before you could walk to him he'd already picked you up into an embrace. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you felt his warmth engulf you.  You breathed in his smell as much as you could as if he was going disappear again. 

"I've missed you so much ______, I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry..." His voice was choked as he held you tighter.  He pulled your face back so he could plant a kiss against your forehead. 

"I've missed you too Urushihara..." He looked at you with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe that you were actually there.

"I promise,  I'll never leave you again.  Ever... I love you ______."

"I love you too Lucifer." His eyes became even wider as he tried to say something.  

"Get a room you two." Emi's voice was surprisingly gentle from behind you.  You felt a blush spread across your cheeks as you realized they witnessed that whole emotional scene. 

"Aww my general is in loooove," Maou childishly called called from his spot on the floor. Urushihara just smiled.

"Alright, let's go. Thanks for letting me crash here." Urushihara began walking out the door with a little wave.  

"You're leaving already?!  It's the middle of the night!" You rushed out the door after him calling a goodbye to the others. Urushihara was already at the bottom of the stairs and was beginning to walk in the direction of your house. "Wait up!" He stood still as you caught up. 

"Why are you wearing that?  N-not that I'm complaining... " He was blushing.

"I... was trying to find trouble... So you'd find me." He looked angry.

"Don't be stupid..." He was still blushing and there was no anger in his eyes anymore.  Just regret.  "I'm sorry for leaving you." He apologized again. 

"I'm a forgiving person. Just don't do it again... Ever." you giggled trying to ease rye tension. 

"I won't... I'm with you forever now. ______ you are my heaven, I love you." He softly put his lips to yours. When he pulled himself back he we smiling again.  You looked up at the beautiful purple haired man and even though it was past midnight you saw a glow around him. It was warm and fuzzy and it made you feel home again.

"You're my heaven too Urushihara." 

 

The End


End file.
